Confessions
by hipturtle15
Summary: Life was good for the penguins. But when Private's dad comes for a visit, the little penguin is thrown into a world of confessions that should have been told a long time ago. The truth doesn't always set you free... This story contains Skilene and Koris.
1. Chapter 1 The Truth

**Hey y'all! Ok, I know y'all are mad at me for not updating 'Zoo Caper' I'm trying to come up with a fighting scene. So I need some help. So if someone knows how to write a kick but fighting scene, plz PM me and that would be GREAT! So, I came up with this not very long ago, and I've wanted to publish it. So, since it's like been a pain, I REALLY hope you enjoy this more than I did writing it. So, with that being said, ENJOY! !)**

**P.S This might have some soap opera related scenes, I couldn't help it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PoM, this would totally be a special. So yeah, cool beans for the people who do. :p**

**P.P.S I call 'Pripper' fatherly relationship. And I call 'Skivate' a love relationship. So this will be a Pripper.**

**Confessions**

**Chapter 1**

**The Truth**

It was a normal day in the Central Park Zoo, well, it _was _normal until the fight.

Before even Skipper woke up, Private was having strange dreams; dreams involving his parents, last nights were terrible. But the thing that was creepy was that these dreams don't feel like dreams, they feel more like memories. He saw his dad, holding him and yelling at some other penguin. It was all a blur though. Private sat up and hopped off his bunk. He tried to be careful not to wake up his comrades. He climbed up the latter and sat on their concrete surface above their base.

He looked up at the starless sky and after a moment, he saw a shooting star. He gasped and immediately closed his eyes. _I wish I could see my parents…please. _Private opened his eyes and saw that the sky was turning purple. The sounds of sirens and people talking on their cell phones were heard in the background. In a couple of weeks, he'll be thirteen years of age. He was happy about that; maybe Skipper will finally promote him since he's older. The sun arose and beamed on Private's ruffled feathers. This was a good feeling, those kinds of feelings you don't get a lot. Then the fishbowl slid open, the sound of grinding concrete made Private flinch. A flat headed penguin popped out with a cup of fish Joe.

"Sweet and sour great Danes, I missed the sun rise," he said and saw Private. "Oh, hello soldier, what are you doing up so early?" Skipper said standing next to the youth.

"I could ask you the same thing, Skippah." Private said.

"I do this every morning. Yep, nothing beats a good sun rise with fish coffee." Skipper said sighing. Private wanted to ask his leader how he came to this team, where were his parents, are they alive, who are they? He had asked Skipper this before, but all Skipper says is, 'that's classified soldier'. How could be classified if it's Private's family? Could Skipper be hiding something? It was worth a shot to ask him, I mean he will be a teen right?

"Um Skippah?" Private asked shyly.

"Yes Private?" Skipper said, not even looking at his team member.

"D-do you know w-what happened to my parents?" Private asked, afraid of the answer.

"Private, I told you, it's classified." Skipper said a little annoyed.

"But it's my family, I mean; I'll be thirteen in a couple of weeks. I just feel that I deserve to know." Private said taking a step back. Skipper turned around to face his youngest soldier.

"Private, what's classified is classified!" Skipper yelled. Private didn't say a word; he turned around and went inside the HQ. Kowalski and Rico just got out of bed, groggy and tired.

"What happened up there?" Kowalski asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, the Skippah is just cross with me." Private said looking at the floor.

"What happed?" Rico squawked after a yawn.

"I don't want to talk about it." Private mumbled and walked over to the T.V. Kowalski and Rico exchanged glances and shrugged it off.

Skipper sighed and took another sip of coffee. _Why does Private want to know so badly? I took him in, that's all there is to it. _Skipper walked back down to the HQ and saw all of his team was occupied by the television. He walked into a secret room, which was located in the classified level fifteen. He saw a picture inside a notebook. He took out the picture and examined it. He held back a tear, in the picture, stood two penguins and a baby penguin. The shorter penguin was Skipper, beside him was another male, holding the baby. The baby was Private. The man holding him was his father, a good man gone bad. Skipper sighed. Skipper came back up to the base, forgetting he was holding the picture. It flew out of his flipper and landed softly on the ground. Private noticed this.

"Oh, Skippah, you dropped something." he said getting up to get it. Skipper turned around and gasped.

"Private! No!" he yelled and launched for the picture, but Private had already picked it up. He ducked the attack and looked at it. Skipper smashed into a wall, he's taught his team to well.

"What is this?" Private asked. Kowalski and Rico got up and looked at the picture too. Skipper snuck up to them and snatched the picture out of Private's flippers.

"Hey!" he squealed. "What was that for?"

"What do you think you're doing taking items that belong to your commanding officer!" Skipper demanded.

"It didn't take it! It fell out of your flippah!" Private yelled back.

"You shouldn't look at it though." Skipper snapped.

"Who were those penguins?" Private asked.

"They're no one." Skipper said turning away.

"Skippah, if something is bothering you then you should tell us. We're here for you." Private said putting a flipper on Skipper's shoulder. Skipper shrugged it off. Private flinched. There was dead silence.

"Is it about me?" Private asked after a while. Skipper said nothing. Kowalski and Rico walked slowly to the ladder.

"Well just leave you two alone for a while." Kowalski said with a nervous smile. Rico whistled a tune and ran up the ladder behind Kowalski.

"Skippah please tell me." Private begged. Skipper didn't say anything. "He's dead, isn't he?" Skipper turned around.

"Who?" he asked.

"F-fathah." Private stuttered.

"God I hope he is." Skipper said.

"Why would you want my fathah dead?"

"Listen Private, this doesn't concern you." Skipper said. "It's-"

"Classified! I get it Skippah! Your whole life is classified, isn't it?" Private yelled.

"Not everything…." Skipper trailed off.

"Then who was that penguin and who was that baby?" Private demanded.

"Okay! That baby was you and the other was-" Skipper stopped himself. Was he really going to tell him?

"Who?"

"Your dad!" Skipper yelled annoyed. "Are you happy now? Your dad didn't want you! I had to take you in!" Private gasped.

"He…didn't want me?" he asked. "But he looks so happy in the picture."

"He was."

"Why didn't he like me then?"

"I've said too much."

"Oh, come now Skippah! Tell me, why didn't he want me?"

"No."

"Tell me!" Private yelled. Skipper's never seen Private so demanding before.

"BECAUSE HE WORKS FOR BLOWHOLE!" Skipper screamed. Private flinched at the outburst. "He was an evil penguin, he didn't want a son, he wanted a minion to help out." Skipper said and turned around, not wanting to look at the sad youth's face.

"So….you kidnapped me?" Private asked after a gasp.

"It was for your own good. It's not like he loved you." Skipper mumbled.

"Oh my gosh." Private said and took a step back.

"I'm sorry you found out this way, I knew you weren't ready for the truth." Skipper said and turned around, but Private had already fled the room. The door was wide open.

"He'll be back." He said. Kowalski and Rico came back down from the fishbowl entrance.

"So, how did it go?" Kowalski asked, trying to act casual.

"He took it pretty hard." Skipper said.

"Ouch." Rico said.

"Alright men, grab some grub and head up top." Skipper ordered.

"But what about Private?" Kowalski asked.

"You know Private; he'll pout for a while and forget about it." Skipper said and grabbed a fish.

"I guess you're right." Kowalski said.

"I always am."

* * *

><p>Private wondered around Central Park. Oh, how he was mad, why did his dad turn to the dark side? Why didn't he like him? How does he have a past with Skipper? Private sat down and massaged his temples. Then he heard a noise coming from the bushes in front of him. Private shot up and stood in battle position. A penguin emerged from the bushes. He was about as tall as Kowalski and he has a scar that traveled down his eye. He saw Private and sighed in relief.<p>

"Ah, my boy." He said. Private lowered his position.

"Fathah?"

* * *

><p><strong>I REALLY hope you've liked this so far! Thx for reading and plz review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Feelin' the Love

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

**Feelin' the Love**

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were training up top. They were doing push-ups, Skipper was ahead by twenty. Kowalski had already given up and Rico had accomplished thirty. His flippers shook and he collapsed. Rico groaned.

"Ha! No one can beat me." Skipper said hopping on his feet. Kowalski and Rico slowly got up.

"Come on men, into the pool." Skipper said. Skipper was just about to hop back in but then heard a noise. He turned around and saw Private trying to push back an angry penguin. Skipper balled his fist.

"Spike." He muttered. The strange penguin named Spike jumped over the fence and landed in front of Skipper. Private jumped behind him and tried to push him forward.

"Please, dad, stop!" He begged. Spike pushed him out of the way and stood up to Skipper.

"How dare you take my son!" he yelled.

"How dare you treat him like dirt?" Skipper snapped back.

"I'm his dad! I'll treat him howevah I want!"

"I DID WHAT WAS BEST!" Skipper yelled. Private shuddered and stood between them.

"Would you two stop arguing?" he said.

"We're not arguing; we're loudly discussing negative thoughts." Skipper said.

"That's still arguing."

"Listen kid, this doesn't concern you." Spike said.

"Kid?" Private repeated.

"That kid has a name." Skipper said.

"Yeah, and this does concern me." Private said, standing in front of Skipper and facing his dad.

"Private, stand down. You don't know what this penguin is capable of." Skipper said. Private kept staring at his dad. He looked exactly like him. He had a round head and huge blue eyes. He wasn't the skinniest of penguins either. And his right eye, how did he get that scar?

"Why do you two hate each other in the first place?" Kowalski asked. Rico nodded his head up and down rapidly with agreement. Skipper didn't make eye contact.

"Yeah," Private said. "Just tell us from the beginning." Skipper and Spike looked at each other.

"If we do, we'll have to go in the base." Skipper offered. Spike shrugged. He looked at his son, who was anxious to know.

"I guess it would be fine." He said.

"I'll tell the story so you won't lie." Skipper said. Spike opened his beak but was cut off by Private.

"Okay then, let's just go down and listen." He said. Spike scowled at Skipper. Skipper scowled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter is short. But I just wanted ya'll to know that I'm alive and I just wanted to introduce Private's dad. So, the past will be the next chapter. Plz forgive me for the long update. I'm tryin' to finish my Scooby Doo story.<strong>

**P.S, there WILL be romance in this story, but it will come in later chapters. So bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Life Changing Past

**Hey ya'll! This story is surprisingly getting popular. I'm very happy about that. So, what I want to say is…THANK YOU! Thanks for the ones who have reviewed! Enjoy this chapter! I insist. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, like all the other people who write stories on this site.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Life Changing Past**

The five penguins sat around their concrete table. Everybody was anxious yet nervous. Skipper and Spike sat far away from each other. Private was shaking, in his near thirteen years of existence, he finally gets to hear the truth, and it comes down to this. Skipper cleared his throat.

"Okay men…and Spike," He said. Spike didn't like the comment.

"So, it was a sunny day in New York.."

**Flashback…..**

**June 15, 2000**

"Cheese!" Skipper and Spike said. The camera flashed and took the picture. Skipper waddled over to the device and took the photo out of the slot and told Spike to come and see. Spike nodded and put down two year old Private. He still had his baby feathers and his big blue beamed with happiness. Spike waddled over to his captain. Back in that day, Spike was Skipper's first lieutenant. He gave Spike the picture; Spike gave him a fake smile.

"Jolly good, Skippah." he said, giving his teammate a high five. Skipper waddled over to Private, who was successfully biting his foot. Skipper took his foot out of his mouth and showed him the picture. Private pointed to Spike.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed. Skipper chuckled and looked at Spike, who was just watching the sky, with flippers placed behind his back.

"Spike, about Brooke, you're okay right?" Skipper said. Spike didn't answer for a moment.

"Yeah," he finally spoke up. "I'm okay." He said. A week ago, Spike's wife was killed and Spike had to bring his son to Central Park.

"She was a good wife and mother." Skippers said, bowing his head. "But what are we going to do about Private? We're not babysitters."

"Yes, I know." Spike said, not even looking at Skipper. "I have plans though. And as my friend, I'm hoping you will respect that I can't have you around." Skipper arched a brow.

"Umm, okay." He lied. There's no way he's letting get away with this.

12:00am June 16.

Spike was on top of the left World Trade Center. He held Private in his arms, standing there anxious, as if he was waiting for something, or, someone. Then he heard a evil cackle. Then he and Private saw a red glowing eye and a dark figure. The figure emerged from the darkness and stopped in front of them. It was Dr. Blowhole. A couple of his lobster minions stood behind their leader.

"So, you _did _bring your son." He said smiling. Spike nodded.

"I think my son and I would make perfect henchmen for you." He said grinning. Blowhole smiled evilly and asked him to put down the child. Spike did as he was told. Blowhole got closer to Private; they were directly eye to eye. Private shook in fear. He got so uncomfortable that he punched Blowhole's snout.

"Ow!" Blowhole yelped. Private laughed. Spike leaned down and smacked Private upside the head. Private stopped laughing and began crying. Blowhole scowled at Spike.

"Control the monster." He commanded. Spike looked back at Private.  
>"Hush, boy!" he yelled. Private cowered and looked at his father with fear.<p>

"So, how do you plan on ditching Skipper?" Blowhole asked. Spike smirked.

"It's called faking deaths." He said. Blowhole cackled.

"Good. Now we better hurry to the lair. You've got a lot of training for that little mistake you call your son." Blowhole said strolling away on his Segway.

"Actually, I don't call him that at all." Spike said, leaning down to pick Private up. "Come on, kid." Private scooted back.

"No! Daddy bad guy!" Private squealed and began to waddle off. Spike grabbed him, Private squirmed and struggled at his father's grip.

"Not so fast gentlemen!" said a voice from the shadows. Spike and Blowhole turned around to see Skipper a couple of yards away.

"Skippah!" Private exclaimed.

"Skipper? What are you doing here?" Blowhole asked in rage. Skipper ignored Blowhole and looked at his teammate.

"Did you really think I would let you go out and not tell me your plans? How could you, Spike?"

"Who are you, my mum?" Spike said.

"I trusted you, and this is how you take my trust, back stabbing me?" Skipper said balling his fist.

"We'll, I was going to kill you in the future, but you've seen too much." Spike said putting down his son and going into battle position.

"Come on, Spike. Your son is right there." Skipper said pointing to Private, who shivered with fear.

"I don't care." Spike said. Without warning, Spike jumped on Skipper and through punches at him.

"I should've known you were sent by Blowhole." Skipper said, kicking Spike in the face." Spike stumbled backward.

"Lobsters, ataaaack!" Blowhole commanded. The lobster attacked Skipper. Private, on the other hand, began to walk waddle away. Blowhole saw this and picked him up.

"Oh, no you don't, you're living with me." He said. Private squirmed. He thought of what he did earlier, he faced the bottle-nosed dolphin and punched his snout. Blowhole dropped the child and gripped his nose. Private landed on his feet and did a karate pose.

"Whowahhh!" He screamed and kicked Blowhole in the stomach, which made Blowhole loose his balance and fall of his vehicle. Meanwhile, Skipper beat the last lobster's head in; he fell down on the floor. Skipper faced Spike again; Spike pulled out a pocket knife began to swipe it at Skipper. He did a backflip and dodged. Spike grunted and swiped the knife repeating, trying to cut Skipper's throat or stomach. Skipper heard a squeal and turned around. Blowhole held Private over the edge of the building. Skipper's blood froze.

"Don't move." Blowhole said to Skipper. "Or I'll drop the kid." Private tried to pry Blowhole's flipper's off of him. He looked back at Skipper with fear. Spike saw his chance and charged at Skipper and pinned him down. He held the knife above his chest.

"Give up?" Spike said chuckling. Skipper looked deep into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'll never give up." Skipper said.

"Pity." Spike said then was about to plunge the knife down. Skipper grabbed his wrist and swatted it to his right. Next thing he knew, blood was on the ground and Spike cried in pain. Skipper saw that he had sliced the knife across Spike's right eye. Skipper struggled away and looked back at Blowhole, who stood there, speechless.

"Give me Private." Skipper said.

"Fine," Blowhole said. "If you can catch him." He said then dropped Private. Private squealed on his way down the building.

"NO!" Skipper yelled. Skipper looked down and watched in horror. Blowhole smiled.

"You can join him!" he said and kicked him. Skipper fell forward and screamed. He got close enough to grab Private in the air.

"Gotcha!" Skipper said then pulled a rope. He had a parachute that looked like his black back.

"I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY!" Blowhole screamed from the tower.

Skipper smiled and they were flying across New York. Private gripped Skipper tight.

"It's okay, I gotcha." Skipper said. Skipper's parachute landed in a tree in Central Park. They climbed out and walked to the zoo.

**End of flashback…**

Private gulped and scooted away from his dad. Did his dad really do all that stuff?

"And that's all I remember." Skipper concluded. Kowalski wrote the entire thing on his clipboard. Spike sighed.

"Okay I did do all that, I regret everything that happened that night." He looked back at Private. "Son, I know how you feel; I am guilty of what I did. I hope you'll forgive me." He said. Private looked his dad with concern.

"I acc-ow!" Private was cut off, when Skipper slapped the back of the head.

"Don't believe him, Private! I believed him for ten years and look what he did to me." Skipper said. Private rubbed the back of his head.

"I would love it if you didn't assault my son that way." Spike said standing up and placing his flipper's on the table. Skipper did the same and leaned forward.

"Technically, he's my son, since you didn't want him, or care for him." He said.

"I want to see adoption forms." Spike said, calmly.

"I, uhh." Skipper said nervous.

"Oh, that's right. _Technically_ you kidnapped him."

"I saved him!" Skipper said grabbing Spike's torso and pulling him forward.

"Stop it!" Private yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Don't I get a say in this! If you two are going to fight then I'm leaving." Private waddled away to the entrance and left. Everyone was silent. Skipper let go of Spike. Spike brushed himself off. Kowalski faced the rivals.

"One of you should go and talk to him." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord! I made this all in one hour and I'm tired. Review plz and get a waffle!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Fight**

Skipper and Spike dropped their heads in shame. Their son hates them because all they do is fight.

"I'll go talk to him." Skipper said, heading to the ladder. Spike waddled to his and grabbed his flipper.

"No, I should do it, he's my son." He said determined. Skipper smirked.

"But _I'm _his commanding officer. You know, the one that took care of him." He said jerking his flipper back.

"Don't say that! I already said I regret it!" Spike exclaimed.

"You think I'm going to leave you with him alone?" Skipper asked. "You must be out of your mind." Spike was about to yell something else but was cut off.

"That's it!" Kowalski yelled after stomping his foot. "Are you two really going to fight, even in a situation like this?" Skipper and Spike stood silent and stared at the scientist, who at this point, could have eggs cooking on his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but it had to be said. Now I suggest you two figure something out, because I'm taking a walk." Kowalski set down his clipboard and ran up the ladder. The H.Q was completely silent, nobody made a sound. Skipper glanced at Rico, who was sitting there, emotionless. He came back to reality and realized his captain was looking at him. He grunted and gave him a nervous grin.

"Uhh, Rico, you can join Kowalski if you want." Skipper finally spoke up. Rico didn't waste a second, he shot up the ladder and left. Skipper went up the ladder and looked at Spike.

"If something is misplaced when I get down here, you will regret it." Skipper threatened. Spike growled and crossed his arms. Skipper continued up the ladder and left.

* * *

><p>Kowalski checked himself in the reflection of the pool and headed on over to the dolphin habitat. <em>Time to see Doris, my love. <em>He entered the habitat and found Doris jumping in the water, splashing around and exercising. She was a bottle-nosed dolphin with crystal white stomach and pretty eye lashes. She saw Kowalski and waved.

"Hey." She said. Kowalski jumped to the edge of the pool.

"Hey, you." He said, winking. Doris giggled.

"Oh, stop, you big nerd." She said blushing. Kowalski smiled at her, she was so beautiful in so many ways. The way she blushed at him, the way she giggled, and the way she bats those pretty eyes. And she was all his.

"So, got anything you want to talk about?" Kowalski asked her.

"Well, I learned a new trick." Doris said. "You want to see it?"

"Sure." Kowalski shrugged. Doris sunk in the water and shot up and did a double back flip. She splashed the scientist all over. She swam back to where he was standing.

"That was very good." Kowalski said, shaking the water out of his feathers.

"Thanks." Doris said, blushing once more. Kowalski heard a grunt and then laughter. He whirled around and saw Rico rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Rico!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"_Lover boy!"_ Rico squawked and began whipping a tear from his eye. Kowalski's face turned red and looked back at Doris. She was red to, she shyly went under the water. Kowalski frowned at her actions; he looked back at Rico and clenched his fist.

"Look what you did, Rico." Kowalski said pointing to the pool. Rico calmed down and shook his head.

"Doris gets embarrassed easily; she probably won't come back up until next week." Kowalski stated. Rico looked at the ground.

_"Sowy,"_ he grunted. Kowalski patted the weapons expert's back.

"It's okay." He gave Rico a reassuring smile. Rico cracked a smile back. Kowalski realized this was to awkward, so he decided to change the subject.

"Where do you think the others are?" he asked. Rico shrugged.

"Dunno."

"I hope things will go alright, I mean, Skipper can fight any battle that comes his way, right?" he asked. Rico nodded his head.

"I've got to get back to Doris," he said turning back. Rico waved goodbye and headed back to his habitat.

* * *

><p>Skipper poked his head out of the fishbowl entrance. He took in some fresh air and left the habitat. He walked slowly and tried to think where Private would go. Maybe he's at Marlene's, or par hasped he's at Central Park? He didn't know. He looked around and spotted the young cadet at the top of the zoo's clock tower. He smiled a bit and began to travel up there.<p>

* * *

><p>Rico went back into the H.Q to grab some fish; he dropped from the hatch and landed on his webbed feet. He swallowed his fish hole and went to the T.V. He was just about to turn it on when he heard a loud crash. The heavyset penguin jumped and hacked out a bazooka. He aimed it at the sound of the noise and waited. Soon, Spike came out from the secret elevator hidden under the base. Rico silently gasped and ducked under their concrete table, still aiming the bazooka at the older penguin. Spike was pondering around the base, waiting for something to happen. The entire H.Q was silent, each penguin was waiting, Rico had no idea what he was waiting for. Spike randomly jumped and pulled a cell phone out, he answered it quickly.<p>

"Hello? Yeah, I'm at the base…. I don't know where it is….yeah, they have no clue." He chuckled for a second. "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine. I've got to go." He hung up the phone.

"Hello, Rico." He said calmly. Rico's eyes widen.

"Oh. Come on, I'm not that old you know." He said. Rico scooted out from under the table and pointed the weapon at Spike. Spike put up his flippers.

"Whoa, Rico, what gives?" he asked. Rico growled.

"_Confess!" _he demanded. Spike arched a brow at him.

"Confess what?" he asked, obliviously.

"_Phone call!" _Rico squawked, taking another step forward.

"Oh, you mean that? I was talking to one of my…friends. Old buddy of mine." He said. Rico took another step forward and Spike flinched.

"Please don't." he pleaded. Rico lowered the weapon; he looked at the terrified look planted on Spike's face. He swallowed the bazooka and stepped back. Spike sighed in relief.

"Gee, thanks, Rico." He said. Rico rolled his eyes. There is no way he's going to believe his little excuses. Until Skipper comes back, this penguin is not leaving his sight.

* * *

><p>Skipper climbed to the top of the tower and saw the youth sitting on the edge. His face was not cheerful like it was every day. Private's eyes were red and he sighed with depression. Skipper frowned at the sight. What has he done? He felt stupid about everything he's done for the past week.<p>

"Hey," Skipper said. Private jumped and jerked his head to the right and saw the leader-penguin, standing there.

"Oh, it's just you." He said taking in a sigh of relief. Skipper sat next to the specialist.

"You uhh, had us worried." Skipper said.

"Why would you be worried about me? Shouldn't you worried about Spike?" The Brit asked. Skipper didn't make eye contact.

"I'm glad I heard the past but now I wish I didn't. I just can't believe dad would do that to me." Private chocked. "I don't know what to think, should I trust him after what I heard?"

"No, he's a good actor, never believe him." Skipper snapped. Private flinched a little.

"I don't want to be mean, Skippah, but can't I decide? This is my life too." Private reminded. Skipper sighed.

"This is what's wrong with you, Private; you're too soft and gullible."

"That's your problem, you're too paranoid." Private said, raising his voice. Skipper stood up and looked down at the young cadet and pointed a flipper at him.

"You don't talk to your leader that way!" he shouted. Private stood up too and faced the captain.

"Would you stop treating me that way? I'm only twelve, I'm not that experienced like you and K'walski and Rico."

"I saved you from Blowhole's grasp; I'll treat you the way I want to treat you!" Skipper yelled.

"That's it!" Private shouted. "I'm tired of you deciding what I want to do, I'm tired of you treating me like a soldier and I'm tired of almost getting killed every day!" he finished. He began to clench his fist and looked at Skipper with a strong face; his crystal blues eyes, filled with fiery hatred.

Something was coming back to Skipper, he took a step backward. He studied the young penguin. He looked just like his dad the last time they had saw each other. The way, he tried to stand taller, the way he puffed out his chest, the way he clenched his fist, he was a spitting image. It broke Skipper's heart; the cheerful Private he once knew is now turning into Spike.

"You know, keep acting that way and I'll put you on matiness duty for two weeks." Skipper said. Private threw his flippers in the air.

"This is what I'm talking about! Why won't you treat me like a kid once and a while, I'm not just you're soldier." Private paused. "Why do I feel like you just saved my life to get a new recruit?" he said. Skipper lowered his brow.

"Get out of my sight!" he screamed. Private showed no fear; he walked forward and pushed Skipper to the side with his shoulder. Skipper watched him leave the tower; he stood there for a while and sat down. He watched the sun go down and thought things through.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...to be honest, writing this last part almost made me cry. Dramatic eh? Anyways, please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 An Evil Plot

**Thank You for waiting. **

**Donakiko: SKIPPER YOU IDIOT!**

**Tralala: Here's a tissue.**

**13thsense: Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**Private2Kowalski: Thank you!**

**Tenma Matsukaze: I'll try.**

**Antique: Thank you! I'm trying my best to not make them a little TOO OOC. But I just LOVE the drama! Lol.**

**Chapter 5**

**An Evil Plot**

Private went down into the HQ. He saw Kowalski, Rico, and Spike, all sitting at their concrete table. Nobody said a word, nobody made eye contact. Kowalski looked up and saw the chubby bird climb down the ladder.

"Hey, Private, how did it go?" the scientist asked. Spike turned around in his seat to look at his son.

"Oh, not so good," Private replied dully. "Skippah hates me." Private chocked, he just stood there near the ladder and didn't even look up.

"Hate is such a strong word, lad." Spike said. Private looked up and took in a deep breath.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about it." Private said, walking over to his bunk bed. The other three looked at each other.

"Look, I know I'm on 'surveillance' by you two, but can I at least have some alone time with him." Spike said glancing at Private. Kowalski and Rico looked at each other. They made facial expressions as if they were having a conversation through their minds. Kowalski nodded to Rico and they turned back to look at Spike.

"Not too long, we don't want Skipper to get made when he gets back." Kowalski said. Spike nodded at the warning. Kowalski and Rico got up and left the base through 'Private's First Prize' exit. Spike knew they could easily hear him and Private through it, but at least he got alone time. He walked over to the bunk and stood beside it, he crossed his flipper and they were both silent.

"So, you two had an argument huh?" Spike said. He faintly heard Private sniff under his pillow.

"Oh, come on kid, soldiers don't cry. Show me your mad face! Argh!" Spike said with his own game face. Private sat up straight and looked at the ground.

"That's just it, though; I don't want to be a soldier, I want to live like a normal kid." He said. Spike sighed.

"Not a lot of normal kids get to do adventures like you do."

"I'm fed up with adventures. Do you know how many times I've been close to getting killed? A lot." Private hopped off the bunk and stood up straight.

"So, why are you here, exactly?" Private asked. Spike raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, I mainly came to readopt you and take you home." Private looked up at him and smiled.

"Really? You mean you didn't come to yell at Skippah?" the youth asked with hope.

"That, and to readopt you. Oh yes, and your birthday is near yes?" Spike asked. Private nodded.

"You've got your mother's smile." Spike said. Private beamed.

"What was she like?"

"Brooke? Well, she, um. It's too painful to talk about it." Spike looked away. Private's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, um, okay then." He said.

"So, would you come home with me?" Spike asked.

"But what would Skippah think?"

"This time, it's not Skippah's decision. This is what you and I want." Spike said, annoyed.

"I'll have to think about it." Private said looking around. He still had a life here. Just because he's mad at his leader, doesn't mean he should just leave. And what about Kowalski and Rico? They're not just his comrades, they're his best friends, he would do anything to save them and they would do the same. And Marlene and the rest of the zoo animals, they were his friends. Now that he's thought it over, leaving would be painful. Private's thoughts were interrupted when Kowalski and Rico burst through 'Private's First Prize' exit.

"Look alive, Skipper is coming down." Kowalski said stepping out of the hole. The penguins jumped when they heard the concrete grinding on top. Skipper came down the ladder. He looked at everybody in the room. He decided to not say a word when he saw Private and Spike. Instead he just waddled over to get some coffee. Nobody said a word, everything was silent. The only noise being heard was Skipper sipping his beverage.

* * *

><p>In a lab in Coney Island, there were T.V monitors in front of a dark figure. He chuckled evilly at the awkward silence in the penguins' HQ. The plan was working. He chuckled once more then turned off the monitors.<p>

"Soon, Skipper, soon." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this was short. I'm sorry. But, The other wek, I got a profile to deviantART and I put up a schedule for the month of March. So look up my penname on 'serch' and i'm sure you'll find it. Anyway, review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Abduction

**Chapter 6**

**Abduction**

It was the middle of the night. Skipper rolled around in his bunk, groaning. As he turned around, his gaze fell on Spike, who was standing right in front of his bunk, he held a knife in his flipper. Skipper's eyes widen. There was a flash of lightning from outside and Spike disappeared. Skipper rubbed his eyes and examined the room again. Spike was sleeping soundly on the floor near the bunks. The flat-headed penguin sighed in relief. He hopped of the bunk and walked up the ladder. He took one last look at his comrades and Spike then went outside. Rain was pouring down hard but Skipper didn't care, he needed this, the sound of rain and heat lightning in the distance. He also needed someone to talk to. Skipper grinned at the sight of the Asian otter habitat.

He waddled over to the cave entrance, darkness surrounded the cave. Skipper walked in anyway, everything was silent. He jumped at the sound of Marlene's insane snoring. He then chuckled at himself for being startled. He had no reason for being frightened from Marlene, unless, she's outside the zoo walls. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She slightly moved to the side and then groaned.

"Hey, Marlene," Skipper whispered. Marlene's snoring has ceased, and she grew silent.

"Hey," Skipper tried again. Marlene jumped and sat up. Skipper saw her silhouette, she appeared to be shaking.

"Skipper?" she asked out loud. Skipper nodded even though she couldn't see him. Marlene leaned over and turned on her lamp, which was a popcorn bowl. Skipper squinted his eyes as the room light up, Marlene's did the same.

"What are you doing here?" the otter asked. Skipper shrugged, he didn't even know.

"I guess I just needed someone to talk to." He said. Marlene looked surprised at him, but patted the bed, inviting him to sit down beside her. Skipper did. He took in a sigh, Marlene was confused at his actions.

"I need help," Skipper finally said, "I'm losing Private."

"How," Marlene said, giving him full attention.

"His father came to readopt him, yet, I still don't trust him. I can't tell if he's lying or not. If I refuse to give Private back to him, he'll probably press charges on me for-"Skipper stopped himself, he's said to much.

"For what," Marlene asked.

"Uhh, nothing, never mind." Skipper said, not making eye contact. Marlene crossed her arms.

"Skipper, honestly, who would I tell? I don't tell other peoples' secrets." Skipper nodded in agreement.

"Well, technically, I kind of kidnapped Private when he was two-but I did it for his safety." Skipper said looking at Marlene's shocked face. Skipper sighed.

"Well, I might as well tell you the story of what happened." He said.

* * *

><p>Private got out of bed, groggy. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the bunks above him. Skipper's bunk was empty, but Kowalski and Rico were in theirs, sleeping soundly. Private then had the slight feeling that someone was looking at him, waiting to attack. He stood still, he could've sworn he could hear breathing, it wasn't his, though. This breathing sounded heavy and nervous. Then, all of a sudden, a flipper touched his shoulder, Private wanted to scream but another flipper clamped his beak shut. He shook his head violently but was restrained. The small penguin was forced back. His back touched a warm body. A creepy voice then entered his earhole.<p>

"Don't scream," it said. Private didn't move. The voice chuckled silently.

"You come with me if you want to live," Private shook with fear. "Or I can just end your miserable life right here." Private nodded, the voice sounded familiar. Could it be…? The attacker let go of Private. The little bird whirled around and saw his attacker.

"D-dad?" he squeaked.

* * *

><p>It was morning, Skipper's eyes fluttered open. He sat up straight and looked around. He was in Marlene's habitat. He and Marlene must have fallen asleep after telling her his past. The leader-penguin shook Marlene. Marlene let out a groan and sat up quick.<p>

"What are-how? Oh yeah..." she said looking around. Skipper nodded, he too was speechless.

"Wow, it's true, bedtime stories really do make you fall asleep." Marlene shrugged and got out of bed. Skipper looked at the ground, emotionless.

"No…" he said. Marlene stopped and stared at him with confusion.

"What?" she asked. Skipper shook his head.

"No…I never fall asleep without notice. Something happened." He said in disbelief. Marlene chuckled.

"Oh come-"she was cut off when Skipper grabbed her shoulders.

"No, I'm serious, do you remember falling asleep?" he asked. Marlene thought.

"No." she said, confused as well. Skipper and Marlene felt strange all of a sudden. They couldn't remember a thing.

"What do you remember?" Skipper asked her, letting go of her shoulders. Marlene rubbed her temples.

"I remember you talking about some guy named Spike…then, I think I fell asleep." She said. Skipper's eyes widen, he remembered what had happened.

"No."

**Flashback…**

"Wow, so this Blowhole guy, dropped Private over the building?" Marlene asked. Skipper nodded.

"I was so afraid; I thought Spike and Blowhole had won. Then at that moment, I remembered I had a parachute disguised as my black back, folded like a backpack." Skipper said.

"So…" Marlene was about to asked another question but was trailed off as she looked at the entrance of her cave. Skipper looked at her direction and stood up. He could see a silhouette, standing and looking at them.

"Show yourself!" Skipper ordered, getting into battle position. Marlene stood behind Skipper and peeked behind his shoulder.

"Who's that?" she asked. Skipper didn't answer her for a minute. The shadow stepped into the light; it was a lobster minion of Dr. Blowhole. Skipper lowered his brow and didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" Skipper asked the intruder. The intruder just smirked.

"Boss wanted me to make sure you wouldn't interfere with part one of our plan." He said. "But don't worry, he'll fill you in." the lobster held up a can, he pulled out something from the top and threw it. At first, Skipper thought it was a grenade, but it was sleeping gas. The can landed on the ground with a _CLINK! _Skipper pushed Marlene out of the way, she landed on her bed. Skipper examined the can then realized what it was, but it was too late, the can let out the nasty gas. Skipper fainted and landed on Marlene's bed along with Marlene, who was already asleep. The last thing he heard before drifting into complete unconsciousness was the evil laugh of the lobster minion.

**End of flashback…**

Skipper was in rage.

"BLOWHOLE!" He screamed. Marlene tried to calm him down by putting her paws on Skipper's shoulders.

"Skipper, calm down." She said. Skipper was about to argue, but Rico came in the habitat, his wings were flapping up and down, his eyes were wide with fear and he was babbling nonsense. Skipper ran to the maniac.

"What is it, Rico?" he asked. Rico was too frantic to talk. He grabbed Skipper's flipper and tugged him forward. Marlene followed the pair to the penguin habitat. They climbed down the ladder and looked around, everything seemed fine.

"What is it?" Skipper repeated. Rico ran to Private's bunk and pulled something out from the top of his pillow and handed it to Skipper. Skipper gasped at the item. It was Private's army dog tag.

"Private's army dog tag," Skipper asked. "Do you think he ran away?" Rico shook his head.

"_Other side!" _he squawked. Skipper turned the dog tag to see its backside. On the back, was carved an 'S'. Skipper fell speechless.

"It looks like that was carved by a knife, or a dagger." Marlene said, trying to help. Skipper nodded.

"Indeed." He looked around, Private was gone and so was Spike. All of a sudden, Kowalski came from the fishbowl entrance, panting.

"Skipper ...Doris…is...gone!" he managed to say.

"What?" Marlene asked.

"She's not in her habitat, there's no way she could just walk out, and she can't walk!" Kowalski yelled. Skipper clenched the dog tag in his flippers.

"Men, we've got three animals missing. And I don't think they just ran off." He said.

"Then what," Marlene asked.

"They were kidnapped." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, suspence. Teehee. It's fun making viewers suffer. Mwahahahaha! If you want to know what happens, REVIEW! i've made schedule, every Monday, I will post a chapter to this story. And every Wednesday, I will upload a chapter from one of my Scooby Doo stories. so yeah...hope you liked it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Falling to Pieces

**Hey ya'll! Okay, this is when characters act a little O.O.C-ish. Okay a lot! Geez why do you HAVE to make me say it? Anyway, no flames for the character change, please. I just the LOVE the drama. **

**So anyway, enjoy chapter 7 **

**Chapter 7**

**Falling to Pieces **

Everybody was silent, Kowalski was sighing about his girlfriend, Marlene felt awkward, Rico felt sorry for Private, and Skipper was just in rage. He should've told Private about his dad, he should've warned him. He looked at the dog tag in his flippers; he flipped it over to the backside. The 'S' on the back was mysterious. His eyes lit up. How could he be so stupid! 'S' stands for…

"Spike!" Skipper shouted. Everybody around him flinched.

"You mean Private's dad?" Marlene asked. Skipper nodded.

"This has been his plan all along, but why would he kidnap Doris?" Skipper scratched his flat head. Kowalski stomped his webbed foot.

"I'm not putting up with this, let's go find Spike right now." He said, about to climb up the ladder. Skipper held up a flipper.

"Hold on now soldier, we don't know where he is." He said. Kowalski stopped himself. He looked down and sighed then climbed down. Skipper patted his lieutenant on the back.

"We'll find her," he said. Kowalski only nodded. Marlene rubbed her elbow on her other arm, this was all awkward. Silence. Again, everybody went deep in thought. Then, all of a sudden, their T.V turned on by itself. The three remaining penguins got into battle positions. There was a cackle in the back ground from the T.V. Skipper lowered his brow.

"Blowhole," he muttered. Blowhole, Spike, and Doris appeared on the screen. Skipper clenched his fist. Blowhole and Spike smiled evilly while Doris just looked at the ground. She seemed to be unharmed, not petrified; she didn't even look like she had been kidnapped. Just…fine.

"Hello, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and…whoever you are." Blowhole said looking at Marlene. Marlene crossed her arms and snickered.

"I believe you slept well last night," Spike said with an evil chuckle.

"Enough with your evil chit-chat," Skipper snapped, "where's Private?" Blowhole decided to ignore Skipper and looked at Kowalski.

"Hello, Kowalski," he said calm.

"If you hurt Doris-"Kowalski was cut off.

"Oh, please, Kowalski, why would I hurt my own sister." Blowhole smirked.

"Sister?" Rico asked. Blowhole put a flipper around Doris.

"Yep, my flesh and blood, and my little spy," Doris frowned and still looked at the ground.

"You're spy? Doris…" Kowalski said. Doris looked up and stared at the scientist.

"You are a good guy, Kowalski, really," she said, "I didn't think I would get attracted to you, I-I didn't even get to say goodbye." She chocked a sob and rode off on her Segway. Kowalski turned away from the screen. Marlene set a paw on his shoulder which was shaking. Skipper frowned at the pair behind him; he lowered his brow and looked back at the T.V screen.

"Why are you hurting my friends when I'm the one you want?" he asked the villains. Blowhole and Spike smirked.

"Because it's quite fun," Spike said. Skipper sighed.

"Why are you on our T.V anyway?" he asked.

"Oh to torture you and Kowalski," Blowhole said with an evil smile. Spike nodded.

"Yes, there is one more announcement," he said, "Did I tell you my son is joining the dark side?" Skipper's blood froze, but he tried to stay cool.

"No," he said, crossing his flippers. Just then, he heard Private's voice. He saw the little penguin scoot between the two villains.

"Excuse me," he muttered. He then faced Skipper with a frown.

"Might I add that I didn't have a choice to join." He said. Spike glared at Private and smacked the back of his head.

"Hush, lad." He snapped. Skipper felt his blood boil and he stomped his foot.

"No one smacks Private except me." He said. Spike smirked and simply smacked the youth again. Private yelped and rubbed the back of his head, he stared at his father coldly.

"Now go!" Spike ordered. Private looked at Skipper once more and waddled off.

"You're going to regret this Spike," Skipper said. Rico growled behind him. Spike raised his eyebrows and kept the smirk on his face.

"Am I?" he asked. Then the T.V turned off, Skipper ran to the T.V and banged on the screen. Marlene ran to Skipper and stopped him. Skipper was trying to pry her paws off of his shoulders but Marlene did her best to keep hold. She forced Skipper to look into her eyes. Skipper began to calm down and stared at her light brown eyes. Marlene then pulled the leader into a comforting hug. Skipper was surprised by it but decided to let her do it. Marlene let go of him and whispered,

"It's okay." Skipper nodded slightly.

"Uhh, thanks." He said scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness. Marlene took a couple of steps backward. Rico chuckled then did a catcall. Skipper walked over to him and slapped the back of his head. Rico immediately stopped laughing and went to attention.

"Men and Marlene, we're obviously not letting Spike get away with this. Private was right, sometimes he needs to make his own choices, and Spike and I can't choose for him." Skipper looked at the ground but shook his head and continued. "Spike can't and _won't_ make him join the dark side. I'm getting my cadet back, who's with me?" he said. Rico cheered and did a fist pump while Kowalski just nodded. Marlene, on the other hand, just rubbed her elbow again and looked at the ground. Skipper noticed this.

"Marlene?" he asked. Marlene looked back up at him and sighed.

"Skipper, you know I want to help but outside the zoo gates I'm…a monster." She looked away and chocked back a sob. Skipper walked up to the otter and put a flipper on her shoulder.

"You're not a monster Marlene, maybe we can overcome this whole…mistake." He said Marlene cracked a smile.

"But what if we can't?" she asked.

"Then I'll never give up." He muttered.

"Thank you." Marlene whispered.

* * *

><p>Private's face acquainted the ground; he groaned and tried to pick himself up. Spike kicked him in the stomach and Private hit the floor again. They were in a tiny battle arena Blowhole made for them to train in. There wasn't much but a square, dark room surrounded by concrete walls.<p>

"You're weak," Spike said. Private gripped his stomach and winched in pain.

"Get up," Spike commanded. Private tried to get up again but was to slow. Spike rolled his eyes then grabbed his Private's flipper and jerked him up.

"I said get up!" he screamed. Private stared at his dad coldly.

"Are you angry, son?" he asked. Private didn't respond.

"Good, you'll need angah. Villains need it."

"I nevah wanted to be a villain," Private mumbled.

"You could've if Skippah didn't take you from me." Spike said.

"Then I guess he was doing me a favor." Private said then turned around to walk away. Spike lowered his brow and kicked Private in the back. Private fell forward. Spike picked him up by the torso and stared him straight in the eyes. Private quivered at the look of Spike's scar.

"Don't you talk to your dad that way!" he yelled. Private grabbed Spike's flippers and forced them off.

"You will neveah be my dad to me!" he screamed back and fled the room. Spike watched the door slam behind the youth.

"One day you'll thank me." He said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, i'm evil yes! if you don't want ME to come to the dark side, then REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Broken Hearts

**Hey ya'll! I know it's been a couple of weeks; I REALLY needed that brake to get started on fictionpress. So all I can say is thank you for waiting on me and a BIG thanks to the reviewers! You guys really rock and this has been my most popular story EVER!**

**And by the way, I don't know if ya'll are reading "Becoming Frienemies", by KeikoDa'Kitteh, but you should because so far, it freaking rocks! So if you get the time, you should read it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Broken Hearts**

It was the crack of dawn. Skipper sat at their concrete table and was thinking of a rescue plan. Kowalski and Rico were helping Marlene with her captivity problem. Skipper rested his chin on his flipper. How to come up with a rescue plan? He's done it before. Skipper was sad. The last time he saw Private, he had yelled at him. Private said that Skipper took him in just to get a new recruit. Private knew that wasn't true, he was just mad. Skipper was mad as well, he told him to get out of his sight and they haven't talked to each other since. Skipper regretted everything he had said. He wondered if Private did too. Private is old enough to make his own dissensions. Sometimes. But he couldn't get the thought of Spike taking over Private's life out of his head. But his thoughts were ceased when Rico, Kowalski, and Marlene came through the hatch. Skipper stood up and waddled over to them.

"So how's it going with the captivity thing?" he asked. Marlene dropped her head.

"Not very good," Kowalski answered for her. Skipper rubbed his chin.

"Right…" he said. Marlene sighed.

"Let's just face it, Skipper. I'm not getting over this. And besides, I'm not cut out for these missions." She said. Skipper stared at her.

"Nonsense, Marlene, you can do this," he encouraged. Marlene continued to look at the floor. Skipper sighed.

"Okay, you know what?" he said, taking Marlene's paw. "You're coming with me," Skipper led her outside and told her to keep her eyes closed. He secretly took her outside the zoo walls. She didn't go savage or berserk, she stayed calm.

"Okay, think of all the good times we've shared together. Think of the good times." Marlene raised her eye brows over her closed eyes but did what she was told to do. Skipper wasn't sure what she was thinking about at all, but now and then she cracked a smile. Skipper let go of her paw.

"Okay, when you're ready, open your eyes," he said, taking a step back. Marlene kept her eyes closed and just stood there in the grass. After a while, her eyes flickered open and shut from the bright sun. After second thoughts, she opened them again. She gasped at her surroundings.

"Wow…" she whispered at the beauty of Central Park. Skipper patted her on the back.

"How do you feel?" he asked her. Marlene sighed at the beauty.

"Completely calm," Marlene said in disbelief Skipper examined her; she closed her eyes and let the breeze flow through her fur. She lifted her arms, letting the breeze fly through more.

"So, are you okay?" Skipper asked. Marlene nodded.

"This is the best feeling in the world," she said, "it's better than what Kowalski tried. He tried to make me medicine and ran tests. When I guess all I needed was to think calmly and not take in too much of the outside world at a time like I did last time." Marlene fell to the ground and did motions as if she was making snow angels. Skipper leaned over her.

"Uhh, Marlene, since you're over this now, do you think you're up for a mission?" he asked. Marlene looked up at him in shock. "I mean, we are one cadet short." he continued. Marlene shot up and hugged the flat-headed penguin.

"Thank you, Skipper!" she squealed. Skipper didn't hug her back, which made the otter let him go immediately.

"Sorry," she blushed. "It's just I've never been outside my habitat, and, wow, a mission!" she said. Skipper nodded.

"Yeah…but keep in mind, this is a dangerous mission. Not play time." He said. Marlene nodded.

"I know," she mumbled. Skipper led her back to the H.Q, where Kowalski and Rico were waiting patiently for them. When they dropped through the hatch, Kowalski was the first to ask,

"How did it go?" Skipper and Marlene smiled.

"I guess you can say I'm cured," Marlene said.

"That's good," Kowalski said. He turned to his leader. "So what's the plan, sir?" he asked. Without Skipper telling them to, Kowalski and Rico got to attention and stood in front of Skipper. Marlene noticed them and did the same thing.

"Men and Marlene," Skipper began, "I believe Blowhole is hiding at Cony Island, so we'll check there first. This mission _will _be dangerous. Kowalski," Kowalski jumped but still at attention. "I'm counting on you to lead Rico and Marlene to Blowhole and whip his blubber butt. I'll go after Spike." Kowalski nodded.

"Move out!" Skipper commanded. The penguins and Marlene headed out of the H.Q.

* * *

><p>Deep in the underground lair of Coney Island, Blowhole was grinning evilly at the monitors. Looks like Skipper is coming for a visit. Spike smirked as well. Doris stood beside her brother with a frown. She had broken Kowalski's heart and she regretted it. She wondered if he was mad at her, or had he already gotten over it? Did he still love her? Her brother would be mad at her if he knew she still loved him. The plan <em>was <em>to break his heart, but her heart is also broken. Just the way he looked at her made her heart crack open. She wished her only family left wasn't evil. Blowhole used to be a good guy. She never really knew why he turned evil. Doris continued to stare at the monitors, her eyes were glued to Kowalski, he didn't move a muscle as his leader spoke to him. All sound was canceled out as she looked at the monitors. She didn't listen to Skipper's plan because she could care less. But the thing she hated about that is that her brother is listening to every word to stop the plan.

Doris snapped back to reality as her heard a creak from behind. She whirled around on her Segway to find the younger penguin, peaking behind a corner. He saw her and jumped back behind the corner. The poor thing looked scared to death. He probably thought Doris was some kind of a monster like her brother. He's not the only one to think that. The chubby bird pocked his head out to see if Doris was still watching him. She tried to give him a comforting smile that meant she wasn't going to tell on him. But nothing kind seemed to spread across her lips. She couldn't quite remember the name of the kid, but he pointed to the monitors with a warning face. Doris looked in the direction the kid pointed to. It was her brother, who was staring at her.

"Doris, what are you staring at?" he asked her. Doris blinked.

"What? Nothing, I just…zoned out," she shrugged. Blowhole studied her face but looked back at the screens. She looked back at the corner, the little penguin was gone. She glanced back at Blowhole and then the monitors. It seems Skipper and his team is heading out. She hoped Kowalski doesn't get killed. She looked down at the spot where Spike used to stand but he wasn't there. Panic filled her as she looked behind her again. She saw Spike marching behind the corner. Poor kid, Doris hoped Spike would on easy on him.

* * *

><p>Private ran out of the lair and headed to his new room. Doris had saved his butt; maybe she's not as evil as he thought. He remembered what Skipper had said through the monitors. They were coming to get Blowhole and Spike. Does he not know that Skipper coming could be part of the plot? He wondered if Skipper also came to help him. Did he still care about him? He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Private had said some bad things and he deserved to be locked up with Blowhole and his evil dad. Private ran to the door and sat on his bed. <em>That was a close one. <em>He thought.

Private looked around. His room was really small. All that was in there was a bed with tattered covers and a dresser, and a light bulb hung at the center of the ceiling. It blinked a couple of times. Private wondered how they even had power underground. But his thoughts were ceased when he heard stomping footsteps. He stood up immediately at the sound. Spike entered the room and looked angry. Private cowered and took a step backward.

"Why did you leave your room? I told you to stay put until I say so!" Spike yelled.

"I-I-uum." Private stuttered. Spike took more steps closer.

"What did you hear?" he demanded. Private cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Spike rolled his eye.

"Don't play stupid with me! I saw you behind that corner. What did you hear?" he demanded again.

"Nothing!" Private cried. Spike raised his flipper and smacked Private across the face. Private stumbled backward and rubbed his cheek, which had a red spot.

"All I heard was Skippah talking to the others," he said in a shaky voice. Spike chuckled in a crazy tone.

"What? Do you _want _Skippah to come?" he asked. Private looked away, fear was planted on his face with a hint of embarrassment.

"Aww does Private want his friends back?" he asked in a baby tone. Private lowered his brow.

"No!" he snapped back. Spike smirked.

"I think you do," he said.

"And what if I do? Skippah is a better leadah than you'll evah be," Private said in frustration. Spike smacked Private again, but upside the head. Spike did it much harder than Skipper ever did.

"You're so weak," he spat. Private looked back up at him with anger. Spike smirked again. He grabbed Private by the top of the head and placed it against the wall. They were eye to eye.

"But just remembah, once your little friends get here, they're dead." Spike said. Private squirmed a bit. Spike's breath was unpleasant, but his hygiene was the least of Private's worries. "And you won't do anything about it." Spike finished. He let go of Private and walked to the exit.

"What makes you so sure?" Private asked, balling his fist. Spike grinned evilly and slammed the door shut. Then there was a slight, _click!_ Private gasped and ran to the door. He pulled on the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open. Spike had locked it.

"No! Let me out!" Private yelled while banging on the door. "Spike! Please!" Private used all the moves Skipper had taught him on the door, but it refused to open. He calmed down and sat back down on his bed.

"Oh, be careful, Skippah." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ya'll! Starting April 16, i'm going back to the ole schedule. So review please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Enemies Can be Friends

**Hey ya'll! This is probably the 2nd last or third last chapter of the story. And it might be my last story for POM. Doesn't mean I won't stop reviewing my fave stories though ;) I'm having a lot of fun on fictionpress, so I guess I'm done with fanfiction after this story. If you guys want to read stuff from me on fictionpress, then my user name is MysticFires. But warning! My stories are darker on that website. Just to let ya'll know. We'll enjoy chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

**Enemies Can be Friends**

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene made bottle rockets to fly to Cony Island in the HQ. Skipper stood, there thinking. He wasn't for sure if that's where Blowhole and Spike are at Coney Island, but it's a start. The penguins gave Marlene advice how to use her bottle rocket. Skipper could tell she was a little scared to try it out. He almost regretted letting Marlene come along. But they could use the extra help. Kowalski promised he would watch Marlene during the mission, which made Skipper feel better. But uncertainty still filled his mind and he hoped everything would go just as planned. But of course, mission in his unit never go just as planned. Something normally goes wrong but then it turns out right. Skipper hoped this was one of those days.

Kowalski, Rico and Marlene walked up to Skipper, breaking his thoughts. Kowalski cleared his throat.

"Sir, we're ready to leave," he said. Rico and Marlene nodded behind him. Skipper turned around and faced him.

"Excellent, head up top and prepare for takeoff," Skipper ordered. The penguins and Marlene headed up the ladder and walked up to the ice flow. They stood side by side. Everybody put on their gear and looked up at the sky and waited for orders. Skipper took in a deep breath.

"Commence tail shake…now!" he commanded. The penguins did so. Marlene, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. The otter studied her friends and did the same. After the soda pops were shaken, the animals stood there and waited till the bottles took them off.

"Kowalski, count down!" Skipper barked.

"Launch in, five…four…three…two…one." He said.

"Let's light this candle!" Skipper shouted. The lids from the bottles busted open and the soda pop bottles shot them up. Skipper could here Marlene screaming, it seemed to be screams of…excitement.

"Wooo whooooo!" she screamed. Skipper rolled his eyes but smiled. He didn't know Marlene was so adventuress. Air blew through their feathers and the cold air chilled them. Skipper had always loved that nice feeling after takeoff. In an hour or so, he'll be face to face with Blowhole _and _Spike. At least he has his team with him. That's all that matters right now.

Blowhole and Spike examined the screens. Blowhole lowered his brow and tightened his grip on the Segway handle. Spike rubbed his chin and studied Skipper's determined face. He couldn't wait to see Skipper's face later when Spike has achieved victory. Blowhole turned around and looked at his lobsters.

"Lobsters, prepare for the arrival of our guests!" he barked. A lobster crawled up to him. Blowhole looked down.

"What?" he said.

"I thought they were the enemy, why are they our guests?" he asked. Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"Just go prepare!" he yelled and kicked the lobster over to another trio of lobsters. He heard Spike chuckle behind him.

"Strike," he said. Blowhole looked over at Doris, who was standing on her Segway, her face was set on her flipper and she sighed. Blowhole dove over to her. She looked up at him and stood up straighter.

"Doris, don't talk to Kowalski, you hear me?" he said. Doris's face sadden.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, he's our enemy-"

"He's your enemy!" Doris yelled. Blowhole jumped back a bit.

"The possibility of you two being a couple is impossible."

"Maybe to you, but I love him,"

"_Love_?" Blowhole echoed. Doris nodded.

"I know I wasn't supposed to, but my undercover mission changed my feelings towards him, towards _them. _They're not bad animals, Blowhole. I don't see why you and they are enemies" Doris said.

"We'll get over the feeling, because the moment your _boyfriend _and his other friends get here, I kill them. If you help them, Kowalski is the first to go." Blowhole said. Doris gasped slightly.

"You wouldn't," she said, tears welling up.

"Try me," Blowhole said then drove off.

Private sat on his bed; he had nothing else to do. He thought about heartless his father was being to him. He thought about how Private was so heartless to Skipper on top of that clock tower. He regretted every single word. And now Skipper is planning to get him back after all those things he said to him, he's still pulling Private out of danger. All he wants to do is apologize to his leader. In the distance, Private saw the doorknob turn. It was probably Private's dad coming up to yell at him. But to Private's surprise, it was Doris the dolphin. She looked at Private and smiled warmly. Private wasn't sure if he wanted to trust her. She drove over to the bed at stood near him.

"Hey," she said as cheerfully as possible.

"Uh, hi. Thank you, by the way." Private said. Doris gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You didn't tell Blowhole or my dad that I was spying on you guys. Thanks." He said again.

"Oh, you're welcome." Doris said. The two were silent for a few moments.

"So, do you really like K'walski?" Private asked. He looked up at the dolphin, her eyes were looking watery.

"Yes," she said with a shaky voice.

"Then why did you pretend to like him?"

"At first I didn't. I didn't want to do the stupid mission anyway. My brother is always making the decisions for me." Doris did a huff and crossed her flippers. Private gave her a shocked face.

"Really? Me too!" he said, "I mean not Blowhole but Skippah and Spike." Doris shook her head.

"No," she said. Private gave her a confused glance.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Well, yeah, Spike's decisions for you are stupid. But Skipper's are helpful. He does care for you…I was told to spy on you guys." Doris blushed with embarrassment but she continued. I've always seen how Skipper treats you; he smacks you for good reasons. He smacks you to learn. He's practically your dad."

"That's good. But, I said some mean stuff to him the last time I saw him. I don't know how I'll get to apologize to him." Private said looking at the ground.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," Doris said with another smile. The two were silent again.

"You know, Kowalski cares about you," Private finally spoke up. Doris stared at Private and did a slight chuckle.

"Not anymore, I'll bet. Did you see his face when he found out I was Blowhole's sister? I could just hear his…heart crack." Doris said. Private could tell Doris was about to cry. She really does love his brother.

"Then tell him you love him," Private said. Doris shook her head.

"Blowhole told me if I did he'll kill Kowalski first. He thinks his enemy is _our _enemy." Doris set her face on her flipper and sighed. Private kicked his webbed feet back and forth.

"That stinks," Private said. Doris nodded again.

"Don't you just hate older siblings?" she asked. Private shrugged.

"I don't have any. But Rico and Kowalski are like my brothers. Skippah is like our nagging mothah and our bossy fathah." He said cracking a smile. Doris chuckled with a snort. Private chuckled at her snorting laugh, it was cute. No wonder Kowalski likes her. She was fun to be around with. Out of nowhere, Spike came up the stairs and saw Doris and Private conversing.

"Doris? What are you doing here?" he asked. Doris looked at Private.

"I was telling…the uh…kid to not do anything sneaky?" she said. Even Private didn't believe the excuses. Doris turned around and winked at him real quick. Private wanted to smile back but Spike was staring at his soul.

"Okay? Blowhole is looking for you." He said pointing down the stairs. Doris rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said and left the room. Spike looked back at Private and mumbled something; he closed the door and locked it shut again. And Private was alone once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Reunion

**Hey ya'll! I decided to be nice today and upload this chapter a litlle early! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Reunion**

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene landed at the entrance of the closed Coney Island. Skipper was on high alert for an ambush. He wasn't even sure if Blowhole and Spike were here but it was worth a shot. He turned around to look at his team behind him. Kowalski was fiddling with his abacus. Rico-like Skipper-was also on high alert with a bazooka in his flippers. Marlene was looking around her. Skipper noticed she was shaking. Was she nervous? Scared? Probably both. The flat-headed leader decided he should talk to her if and when they run into their enemies tonight.

"Boys! Go check the splash zone for a second." Skipper ordered. Kowalski and Rico saluted and waddled off.

"What do you want me to do?" Marlene said. Skipper put his flippers up.

"Hold on, Marlene, I need to talk to you." He said. Marlene stopped and cocked her head to the side but didn't want to disobey.

"Okay," she said a little nervous.

"So what's on your mind?" Skipper asked her. Marlene's eyes lit up nut noticed Skipper saw them. She tried to hide the expression but it was too late.

"Nothing," she said as if it didn't matter. Skipper shook his head.

"No, something's wrong, I saw you back there. You're shaking like you're scared. Are you?" Skipper asked then glared at her so she would tell the truth. Marlene sighed because she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Well, a little bit. I mean it's my first mission." she explained. Skipper nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean," he said. Marlene's eyes lit up.

"You mean you were nervous in your first mission?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, actually no, I was pumped and ready-but that's beside the point." Skipper stopped himself. Marlene dropped her head.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"Listen, Marlene, just think happy thoughts like you did earlier in the park." Skipper encouraged. Marlene shook her head.

"That might be hard when you've got bad guys TRYING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted.

"Just try, please. All I need is for you and the men to stall Blowhole and Spike while I grab Private and kick his dad to the ground." Skipper said. Marlene cracked a smile.

"But what if something happens to either of us?" she asked.

"No need to worry, Marlene. Everything will be fine." Skipper reassured.

"Well, in case something does happen-"Marlene was cut off my psychotic screams of Rico in the background. Skipper and Marlene whirled around to see Rico frantically trying to squirm out of the ground, which was pulling him down. Kowalski was pulling his flipper as hard as he could. Skipper motioned Marlene to follow him. The pair ran to the other penguins, each trying to pull Rico out. Skipper heard another scream; Skipper looked over to Kowalski, who was being pulled to the ground as well. Then Marlene was pulled down. Skipper tried to reach for them but only had one free flipper. Then, he felt something grab his ankle. Skipper jumped and looked down, he saw a sinkhole where he stood. Before he could react, he felt a powerful force pull him down.

He let out a yelp himself and gripped the ground almost over his head. Before, he was sucked completely under, he saw his team, all looking at him for help, but things went dark. Then, things went light again and Skipper could feel himself plummeting down. He felt his feathers flapping around from the air. Then, he felt his back smack on the hard concrete ground. Skipper slowly cracked his eyes open to see Kowalski, falling and landing on top of his leader, then Rico and Marlene. Skipper pushed them all off of him. He stood up and brushed himself off. He decided to look around his surroundings.

They were in a huge room, each wall was concrete. There was a large T.V and multiple seats. Skipper knew for sure they were in Blowhole's lab. But in a huge circle around the team, was an army of lobsters. Skipper and his team got into battle position.

"Where's Blowhole!" Skipper demanded. One of the lobsters smirked but decided to ignore the question.

"Get them!" he yelled. The large army of lobsters ran towards Skipper's team.

"You know the plan!" Skipper yelled over the battle cries. Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene nodded towards him and fought the lobsters. Skipper kicked them as he made his way through the army. It was weird that Blowhole wasn't there to smart them off or to brag about his technology. Skipper found a door, he looked back to make sure the lobsters were looking. He opened the door and belly-slid down a long, gray hallway. All of a sudden, something blue entered through a different entrance. Skipper wasn't prepared and hit it. The two figures fell to the ground and tumbled down the hallway. Skipper shook his head and looked down on the figure he was on top of. It was Blowhole.

"You!" Skipper shouted as he punched the snout and heard a yelp.

"Ow!" it said. The voice was feminine. When the figure's flippers let go of her snout, Skipper realized it was Doris.

"Don't please!" she begged, cowering. Skipper jumped back and let her get up on her Segway. But he jumped on top of the mobile device. He gripped Doris's bruised snout and stared her straight in the eyes.

"You helped Blowhole! You tricked Kowalski! Why?" he yelled. Doris shook and head, her eyes welled up with tears.

"He forced me! You think I wanted to do all that!" she snapped back. She shook her head to make Skipper's grip loosen on her snout. He let go and crossed his flippers.

"We don't have time for this! You have to hurry, Spike is on his way- oh no," Doris gasped and her eyes got wide. She clamped her own mouth and shook her head.

"What? Tell me, please!" Skipper begged.

"Promise me if I tell you this, you watch over Kowalski," Doris said about to cry. Skipper gave her a confused face but nodded.

"Spike is planning to relocate him and Private," Doris warned.

"Where?"

"I don't know, but hurry, you have to find Private first." Doris said.

"Where is he?" Skipper asked, about to take off.

"Go down the hallway, up the stairs and his room should be at the top." Doris said quickly. Without thanks, Skipper belly-slid full speed down the hallway. He went down the hallway just like she said. Skipper finally realized that this could be a trap, what if Doris was really lying to him and buying Spike more time? But maybe not, it sounded like telling the truth was painful to her. It confused Skipper why telling the truth could put Kowalski in danger but he would do as she asked.

In the distance, Skipper found a door, he slid down as fast as he could and opened it. He looked up and found at least five flights of stairs. He sighed and walked up them all. It hurt but he kept going, Spike could be near, and Skipper can't slow down now. He found a gray door at the top and pulled on the doorknob. He jerked and jerked it. It was locked. He let go of it and began to think of other ways.

"Did you lose your key or something?" a British voice asked from inside.

"Private?" Skipper asked.

"Skippah!" Private squealed with joy.

"I'm getting you out of here," Skipper said.

"It's no use!" Private yelled from the inside. "Spike locked it, you can't open it." Skipper ignored the warning and unleashed hell on the locked door. He banged against it with his body again and again.

"I'm not giving up!" Skipper shouted. "Your dad never quits!" he continued to bang against the door.

"Did you just say 'dad'?" Private asked.

"You were right, I'm not just your leader," Skipper admitted in between bangs. He felt the door begin to crack. And then, there was a bang and Skipper was on the floor. Dust filled the air. Skipper opened his eyes and saw Private looking down on him. The youth grabbed his flipper and helped him up. When they met eye to eye, Private hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm the one who's sorry; you're not just my cadet. You're much more than that. I guess I just go hard on you so you'll grow tougher." Skipper explained. Private let go of him and stared at him straight in the eye. "And don't you forget it."

"But I said bad things to you at the zoo. I thought you didn't want me in your sight?" Private asked.

"You never swim alone, young Private." Skipper said with a smile. He grabbed the youth's flipper.

"Come on, we got to get out of here before-"

"Before I find you?" Spike asked blocking the door. Skipper clenched his fist.


	11. Chapter 11 Difficult Decsisions

**Donaikio: UG! I hate commercials lol. Time for the smash down! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SipperPrivate: I guess I'll take that as a compliment? Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Keiko'DaKitteh: If you think what I think you're thinking that I was typing that Marlene was going to say then yeah…: p thanks for reviewing! **

**Cudabear: Your guesses are wise but my answers will be clear. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Layra: Thank you!**

**POMfan17286: Awww thanks, that's my fave line out of chapter 10. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Private2Kowalski: Thanks! I hope you;ll enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And thanks to everyone who's reading!**

**Chapter 11**

**Difficult Decisions **

Kowalski was back to back with Rico and Marlene. They had there flipper/paws up and growled at the lobster minions, who were surrounding them. He was put in charge; he can't let his comrades get too worn out for what's to come. Skipper had run off to find Private and it was just them. He will never let his leader down. But one question was ringing in Kowalski's mind, where is Blowhole? Normally he would come up and gloat about his technology and stuff.

Kowalski's thoughts were ceased when a lobster launched himself on Kowalski and started pinching his feathers. Next thing he knew, Rico and Marlene were attacked as well. The pinchers made their way to his skin and hurt excruciatingly. Kowalski felt his flipper that was pinched. A little bit of blood oozed out. He looked at the lobster attacker; his pinchers were extra sharp and pointy. Kowalski should know that lobster's claws aren't _that _sharp. What did Blowhole do to them?

He heard Marlene squeal and Kowalski looked over at her. She was gripping her arm too and looked at her paw. Rico did the same, why were the lobsters going for the arms? Kowalski got distracted and got another pinched in his other flipper. He grunted and gripped it. He could feel the mussels in his flippers grow tense and it hurt to grip. Was that the plan? To have them weaken their arms? Kowalski began to kick the lobster in the face with his webbed foot and let his flippers relax. He glanced at his comrades.

"Guys, just kick them! Don't use your arms!" he warned. Marlene and Rico looked at him but tried to do as they were told. Kowalski always went for their temples, because he knew it was easier to knock them out that way. He continued to do that. At a free moment or two, he would look at his surroundings. He saw a wall with a lot of T.V monitors. One had their H.Q on it. And another had Skipper and Private looking at…Kowalski tried to make it out but got smacked in the face.

He fell to the ground and instantly picked himself up to get another smack in the face. He looked back up at the attacker who was laughing at him but got knocked to the ground by Rico, who was laughing psychotically with glee. He offered a flipper and helped Kowalski up. He stood up and gave Rico a thankful smile and continued to fight the lobsters. There was at least fifty left. Kowalski sighed, Blowhole had to many of those things.

At the corner of his eye, Kowalski thought he saw something looking at him from behind a corner. He cocked his head to the side but shrugged it off. Then he saw it again, Kowalski snapped his head to the right as quick as he could and saw Doris, she jumped and hid back. Kowalski didn't know what to feel, he had strong feelings for her but wasn't sure if they were positive or negative yet. Kowalski decided they were positive. He wanted to go and talk to her but he couldn't leave the team behind. He kicked a lobster in the face and kept going. Lord knows how much longer this will take.

* * *

><p>Skipper and Private took a step backward and glared at Spike, who was smirking at them. He looked the same as he did the day Skipper cut his eye: strong, determined, and deadly.<p>

"What a nice family reunion," Spike said.

"Get out of the way, Spike, or I'll take you down," Skipper threatened. Spike chuckled.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Okay then," Skipper and Spike walked to each other and were ready to fight.

"Stop!" Private squealed. He ran over to them and stood in between them. "You don't have to fight," he said.

"When will you learn to get out of my way?" Spike shouted and smacked the youth in the face. Private stepped backward with his flipper on his cheek. Skipper noticed his face was bruised and red from previous abuse. Rage boiled inside of him and he pushed Spike to the ground with all his might and threw punches at him. They rolled on the floor, fighting and grunting. Spike pinned Skipper to the ground and raised out a needle in the air. Skipper struggled.

"Needle!" he yelled. Spike put it into Skipper's right flipper and let the medicine sink in. Private gasped behind him.

"What did you do!" he asked with panic.

"Just some stuff that will make him weak, so I can finish the job, he'll be weak for at least an hour." Spike pulled out a gun and aimed it at Skipper, who poorly stood up, panting.

"I'm going to kill you the same way I killed my wife," Spike said and pulled out a gun. Skipper gasped.

"_You_ killed Brooke?" he asked.

"Duh, once the kid was hatched, I didn't need her any further." Spike said. Skipper looked at Private at his right. He had the same shocked face as his leader.

"I'll make it quick," Spike said. Before he could pull the trigger, Private ran up and stood in front of Skipper.

"Don't! I won't let you!" he said. Spike lowered his eyebrows.

"Get out of the way, son," he said.

"In your eyes, I may be your son, in my eyes, your nothing but a bloody murderah." Private said. Spike chuckled a bit.

"I don't care, I put you on this earth to be a villain, and that's that." Spike said. Private crossed his arms.

"No," he said. Spike was getting mad.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted. Private didn't move. Spike stormed over and pushed his son to the side. Private fell on the ground, it was obvious that Spike didn't want to kill him, but why? Did he still have good in him? All he wanted to do was raise his son. Spike grabbed Skipper by the torso and pulled him close. Skipper didn't do anything about it; he didn't even flinch because of the medicine in the syringe.

"Look what you turned my son into!" Spike yelled. Skipper shook his head.

"Yeah, he's standing up for himself and I'm proud of him." He said, weakly. Private smiled, he thought he never hear Skipper say that about him. Spike pushed him to the ground to and pulled the gun out again and aimed it at Skipper's chest. Private held up his flippers and grabbed Spike's arm.

"Wait!" He squealed. Spike glared at him.

"What?" he asked through a gritted beak.

"If you spare Skippah, I'll become a villain, just for you." He said with a fake smile. Skipper grunted on the floor.

"Private…what are you doing?" he asked. Private looked at the ground without an answer then looked back at Spike.

"Please," he begged. Spike snickered and put up his gun.

"You have a good heart, son. Remind me to change that." He said.

"So, you'll spare Skippah's life?" Private asked with hope.

"Private, don't!" Skipper grunted.

"Shut up!" Spike yelled at Skipper then looked back at Private. "If you promise to forget the past and join me," Spike said, punching Private's shoulder playfully. Private gripped it and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Just remembah, if Skippah tries to get back at us one day, he's mine." Spike said. Private stared at him with big eyes and nodded." This is your last good deed you'll ever do, you hear me?" Spike said.

"Yes, sir," he mumbled. Spike grabbed his flipper and led him to the door.

"Wait, can't I say goodbye?" Private asked. Spike sighed but nodded.

"One minute," he said. Private waddled over to his fallen leader. Skipper's face was pale and he could barely move.

"Private, why did you do that," Skipper asked weakly. Private felt tears well up in his eyes.

"You can live and Spike gets a minion, everybody wins," he said. Skipper shook his head.

"Except you," he said.

"I'll be okay," Private mumbled. He knew he wouldn't be okay. The past few days he's been with his dad, he has had hard core training, worse than Skipper's training sessions.

"I promise I'll get you back home," Skipper mumbled.

"No, don't follow us, Spike will kill you." Private said in refusal.

"I don't care, your my boy, and I-I-I…love you," Skipper said as if he was choking back cough syrup. Did Skipper say "love"? Had he ever said that before?

"No mattah what, your still my dad, I love you too," Private said. It was never hard for him to say "love". He had a feeling after he leaves the room, he'll never say that word again.

"Uhh," he heard Spike say behind him. He waddled up to them and grabbed Private's flipper and tugged him away. "Times up, I'd like to digest my lunch." Spike mumbled on the way out. Private looked at Skipper one last time and waved to him. He could tell Skipper wanted to get up and stop him but it was no use. He finally gave up and waved.

"I'll kill you for this Spike!" he yelled. What had he done? He practically crushed Skipper's heart. And he may never see him again. Private could feel Spike tug him harder as they ran down the stairs. They met a door and exited through it and ran down a long hallway. Down the hallway, he saw Blowhole, looking at them with a devious smile. Spike and Private stopped in front of him.

"Is Skipper disposed?" Blowhole asked Spike. Spike shrugged.

"He's crushed I can tell you that," he said. "Looks like Private is joining us after all." Spike said, looking at Private. Blowhole smirked and looked at Private. Private had his flippers crossed and gave the dolphin a cold stare.

"Welcome to the team, young Private," he said.

"Save it, bottle-nose," Private mumbled and turned away. Spike and Blowhole exchanged glances.

"Give him time," Spike said with a nervous smile. Private turned back around to Blowhole.

"Where are the rest of my friends?" he demanded.

"They're still fighting my lobster army," he said.

"Call them off, you guys got me on your side, you have no use for my friends." Private said. Blowhole raised his eyebrows.

"Why? It's quit fun," he said.

"Come on, evil or not, they're still my friends." Private tried to reason. Blowhole was about to say something but was cut off by a noise. The trio turned around and saw Doris, peering at them from behind a wall.

"Doris?" Blowhole asked. Doris looked down at the ground.

"Hi," she said. Blowhole smiled at her and put a flipper around her.

"I'm proud of you, sis. You didn't help the enemy." He said. Doris didn't want to answer, Private could tell. All of a sudden, there was a scream heard from the lair.

"Marlene!" Private squealed and ran into the lair.

"Wait, lad!" Spike yelled behind him. Marlene was gripping her arm and wincing with pain. Private ran to her as fast as he could. The lobsters looked at Private and backed out of the way. Private ran to his friend and helped her up. Marlene gasped and pulled the youth into a hug.

"Private! You're okay," she yelled with joy. Private smiled nervously. Kowalski and Rico joined them and hugged Private too. They let go of him.

"Where's Skipper?" Marlene asked.

"Skippah is weakening upstairs and needs your help," he said. Kowalski cocked his head to the side.

"So, did you defeat Spike and come down alone, I'm confused." He said. Private looked at the floor and almost cried.

"No," he whispered.

"Then what's the problem?" Marlene asked. Behind him, Private could feel something touch his shoulder.

"The problem is that he ditched his leader for the dark side," Spike said with a smirk. Private shot his head and looked at his dad then at his friends. They had their mouths open and Marlene gasped.

"What? No! That's not what happened. I _saved _Skippah!" Private defended. Spike chuckled.

"My son is joining the dark side, so that means you guys have a new enemy." He said. Private jerked his shoulder away and Spike let go of it.

"I did it for Skippah, not you," he spat, bitterly. Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene looked speechless. Private stiffened.

"This is goodbye, men. Take care of Skippah and tell him that no mattah what he says, it was nevah his fault." He said, extending a flipper to the trio. Spike pulled him backwards.

"You don't shake flippers with the enemy, lad," he said. Private glared at him and sighed.

"Yes, sir," he said. He looked back at his friends.

"We'll never forget you Private," Kowalski said. Rico sobbed in his flippers.

"Pi'vate!" he grunted. Private's face sadden.

"I'm going to miss you, Rico." He said. Private looked at Marlene, who looked like she wanted to cry.

"Goodbye Marlene," he said. Marlene gave him a fake smile and nodded.

"Come on, son, I have so much to teach you." Spike said, pulling him back. Behind all of them, Private heard Doris crying. They all turned around and saw Doris begging her brother.  
>"Please just let me say goodbye to him!" she yelled. Blowhole shook his head.<p>

"I've told you a billion times that you can't!" he shouted.

"Doris!" Kowalski shouted and pushed through the crowed. Blowhole stood in front of his sister and aimed a lazar at Kowalski. He took a step backward and shielded his face.

"Don't you dare!" Doris yelled and stood near Kowalski. "I love him!" Blowhole stiffened but kept the lazar pointed at the couple.

"Why do you hate us together so much?" Doris asked.

"Because he's our enemy!" Blowhole shouted.

"_YOUR _enemy!" Doris yelled.

"Blowhole, I know you hate me, but I love Doris," Kowalski said. He jumped on top of her Segway and clenched his fist. Blowhole lowered his lazar gun.

"How can I trust you?" he asked. Kowalski and Doris rolled their eyes.

"Just give us a chance." Kowalski begged. Blowhole did a quick smirk and raised the lazar again.

"Never!" He screamed and tried to aim for Kowalski, but pushed the trigger to fast. The lazar shot down at the ground and the floor cracked underneath the couple. Next thing Private knew, he saw Kowalski and Doris, falling to their deaths.

**Wow! This was a long chapter, I wanted to end it earlier but decided to cut ya'll some slack and continue. So review plz! **

**P.S Most of the chapter was gooey and lovy and all that. Im not a big fan of it, but I know some of ya'll are, so that was for the authors who like that stuff. **

**I'm just like Rico; I have gooey love much sensitivity or whatever it is. Haha. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 Love Confessions

**Chapter 12**

**Love Confessions**

Blowhole had Kowalski and Doris cornered with a lazar pointed at them. Marlene took this as an opportunity to go look for Skipper. She ran out of the scene and opened a nearby door. She was greeted by a long hallway and ran down it. She thought of all the horrific events that have all happened in just less than an hour! Being sucked from the ground, pinched by lobsters, Skipper disappearing, Private joining the dark side, and now the star-crossed lovers, Kowalski and Doris are in peril. She tried to push the thought away that they won't make it, but at the moment, Skipper means more to her than anyone. If only she could belly-slid like the penguins she would go faster.

Marlene hoped Skipper was okay, not dead; please don't be dead. The previous words repeated in her head, not stopping. Skipper was Marlene's best friend, if anything happened to him, she would be devastated. Marlene assumed the worst, but whatever she sees, she can't cry. Marlene's thoughts were ceased when she saw a door at the bottom of the hallway. Her furry face lightened up and she pulled on the doorknob. The door yanked open and she saw flights and flights of stairs. Marlene grunted and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blowhole's face gave Kowalski grief, he wanted to run but it was too late, Blowhole had already fired the lazar, but a little too late. He saw the bright, static, beam shoot out of the nozzle of the weapon and went to the floor. Everything happened so fast, as the floor cracked under him and his lover, he looked at her and saw the sadden eyes. Beyond her, he saw Private reach out his flipper to help, but was pulled back by his dad. It's either because he's a villain and he shouldn't help, or Spike didn't want Private to get shot. Rico wanted to help too but was too stunned. He looked for Marlene, but she was gone. Kowalski felt the floor under him crack and he and Doris fell. Where would they fall? What did the lazar do? Kowalski heard Doris scream and he was screaming himself. He felt that terrible stomach jump as they descended.<p>

Kowalski reached out a flipper and grabbed Doris's and reached out another flipper and grabbed the end of the surface. He and Doris were surrounded by a whole. He heard Doris panting under him and gripping his flipper, never letting go. He was panting to and looked down. Doris's Segway fell into the black abyss. He looked back up and saw Blowhole looking down on them. He suspected him to have an evil smirk, but it was concerned. He leaned down a bit.

"Doris!" he yelled.

"Blowhole! Pull us up! It's the only way to save your sister!" Kowalski yelled from below. Blowhole looked down at him with concerned eyes.

"But-but, I hate you," he whined looking down at Kowalski. Kowalski looked down and shook his head.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you help us!" he yelled. He could feel his flippers tighten more to Doris and they hurt. He heard a squeal and saw Private and Rico over the edge, extending flippers.

"Come on, K'walski!" The young cadet said. Rico nodded his head rapidly up and down. Spike came back and started yelling at Private.

"Son, he's the enemy!" he yelled.

"He's my brothah! I'm not going to let you tell me I can't help him and Doris!" Private yelled. Rico growled at Spike and looked back down at Kowalski. He squawked and held out a flipper.

"I can't reach them you guys! My other flipper is holding Doris!" Kowalski said. Blowhole pushed Rico and Private out of the way and pointed another lazar down at the couple.

"Blowhole! Have you lost your mind?" Kowalski yelled. Blowhole ignored him and shot the lazar. Kowalski expected pain, but felt a tickling feeling. He looked down at Doris and they were both _levitating. _Blowhole was actually saving them. A green orb was surrounding him and Doris and they flew over the whole.

"Always gets the good stuff," Kowalski muttered. Doris chuckled at his comment. They safely touched the ground and looked back up at Blowhole.

"You saved us?" Kowalski asked. "Why?" Blowhole shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't let my sister die just because my enemy was holding on to her and who else would I brag about my good stuff?" Blowhole asked with a smile. A group of lobsters came up and helped Doris on another Segway.

"What?" Spike yelled, walking over to Blowhole. "You saved them? What have you gone soft?" he yelled.

"I know you're not a family person, Spike, but I happen to love my sister. Whether or not she decides to date a dork," Blowhole muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kowalski said.

* * *

><p>Marlene crawled up the last bit of stairs and laid on the floor, she breathed in and out hard. She took the moment in to rest for just a second. Her paws hurt, her calves burned, and even her chest hurt from all the panting. But her heart hurt more when she looked up at the sight in front of her. In front of her, was an open to a room, and on the floor was Skipper, just lying there. Marlene gasped and ran over to him. She knelt beside him and examined him. Maybe he was dead, he wasn't moving. Marlene let a tear fall off of her pink nose. It plopped on Skipper's chest. She whispered that he wasn't dead.<p>

"I'm too late," she whispered. "Oh ,Skipper, you were such a good leader as you were a penguin. Yeah, maybe you were stubborn and a little hard-headed, but you were very good. I remember the first time we met, you and the others burst into my habitat to make sure I wasn't a spy-and-and you just stole my heart. I've never wanted to say it but I have feelings for you. I just wish I wasn't a coward and told you sooner." She took in a big sigh and cried.

"You're not a coward, Marlene," Skipper grunted under her. Marlene shook her head.

"Yes I am, I never told you how I felt and now you'll never know," she said.

"I do now," Skipper said and sat up weakly. Marlene eyes widen and she gasped. "I'm hurt, Marlene, I'm not dead," Skipper said with a smile. Marlene's face went red and she smacked Skipper's face. He flinched a little and rubbed the sore spot.

"How could you do that to me? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled. Skipper shrugged.

"I don't know, you just woke me up," he said.

"Why are you here lying around? Your team needs you," Marlene asked.

"Why bother? I failed my mission. Spike beat me and Private joined him." Marlene sighed and shook her head.

"You can still stop him, Kowalski and Doris are buying you time," she said, trying to get him to stand up.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Blowhole has them cornered with a lazar," she said.

"I can try, but I still feel weak," Skipper said, trying to walk to the door. Marlene helped him.

"We have to hurry, though, Spike is taking Private to another base soon." She said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Skipper said.

"Oh, and uh, did you happen to hear-"Marlene said but was interrupted.

"I heard everything," Skipper said, he stumbled backwards and Marlene put an arm around him to help him walk. "I'm okay," he muttered.

"Just let me help you some," Marlene said.

"Oh, and by the way, I have feelings for you too." Skipper said. Marlene stopped and they both looked at each other.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, and in case something happens when we go down there, just remember that I've always found you attractive." Skipper said. Marlene blushed.

"Same," she said. She really didn't know what to say, it's the moment she's always dreamt of and she was _speechless. _The two stared at each other for a minute and Skipper stiffened.

"Come on, we have no time to waste," he said, waddling a little faster to the door. Marlene nodded and followed.

"Hey, you know when you slapped me?" Skipper asked as they ran down the steps. Marlene nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

"My cheek still hurts," Skipper said. Marlene chuckled.

* * *

><p>Private smiled at Kowalski and Doris. Was Blowhole finally happy with them as a couple? Or did he just save them because Doris's life was at risk? He wasn't so sure yet. He felt Spike put his flippers on his shoulders and began to pull him backwards.<p>

"Come on, son, it's time to go to the new base," he said. He looked over and Doris begged to live at the zoo with Kowalski.

"You don't want to be a villain?" Blowhole asked her with a sigh.

"No, I never wanted to," Doris said. Blowhole shrugged and put a flipper on her shoulder.

"Just, be safe," he said with a force smile. He looked like he truly didn't want her to go. Doris's face brightened up and she hugged her brother and repeatedly thanked him. Spike slapped his forehead.

"Come on, Blowhole. Your sister is going to the good side, how does that make you feel?" he asked annoyed.

"Irritated, but I think she's old enough to make her own choice, I can't keep her forever," Blowhole said smiling at Doris. He looked beyond her beyond her and at Kowalski. "I still hate you," he said. Kowalski nodded but smiled a bit. Spike stomped his webbed foot.

"Come on! Why? Show her whose boss!" he argued.

"I suggest you stay out of this, Spike," Blowhole said. Spike opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Private looked up at him and saw the rage in his eye. He looked back at Kowalski and Rico and waddled up to them. Kowalski and Rico stiffened and the trio just looked at each other.

"Good luck in the future, guys," Private said as strong as he could, he extended out a flipper and Rico and Kowalski bot grabbed it at the same time. They looked at each other but shook it at the same time as well. Kowalski and Rico both couldn't take it and pulled Private into a group hug.

"Oh, you guys are making this harder," Private said, choking back tears. He felt something jerk him from behind and pulled him closer. It was Spike.

"Son! You don't hug the enemy!" he screamed.

"I am just saying goodbye! You know, before my life is completely ruined?" Private snapped back.

"I am not ruining your life! You're going to be a villain and you're going to like it!" Spike yelled again. Private cowered a bit. Spike grabbed his flipper.

"Come on! Blowhole, get ready!" Spike yelled.

"Wait! I don't want to go yet!" Private squealed, trying to get out of Spike's grip.

"Time to go!" Spike yelled, jerking him back. Then, all of a sudden, everything went dark. The power had turned off! Private took this as a good opportunity and jerked himself out of Spike's grip. Spike yelled to him to come back but Private didn't listen. Then, the intercom came on. Even though the power was out, the intercom came on?

"Not on my watch, Spike, this isn't over. I will fight you, all you have to do is find me." The voice said. The voice was Skipper's.


	13. Chapter 13 A Desperate Search

**I'm SO SORRY! I know everybody is expecting a show down in this chapter but I can't finish it. My older sis is coming to town and I had to cut it short. But I swear on my LIFE the fight will be next Monday. Here I'll take an oath. *clears throat and puts hand on heart and other hand on laptop***

**Fanfiction creator: hipturtle15, do you solemnly swear to write the epic battle next Monday?**

**Me: I swear! **

**Fanfiction creator: Do you swear you'll tell me how it ends right now? *raises eye brows and smiles***

**Me: Uhhh no!**

**Chapter 13**

**A Desperate Search**

Skipper smiled slyly and hopped off the stool in the controls room. He and Marlene did a high-five and walked off down the hallway. Each held hands, not really knowing where they were going. Skipper felt Marlene's grip tighten on his flipper as she continued to walk. He could tell she was scared but there was nothing he could really do except tell her everything was fine and hold her paw. If Rico were with them, he would request night vision goggles. He wondered how he was going to even fight the enemy in the darkness. But he had to try.

He wondered how Private was, was he still at the mercy of Spike? Did he run off? Has he been taken away right now? No. Skipper locked all the exits. He was just so paranoid he was thinking the worse. Out of the blue, there was a thump down the hallway behind them, followed by a noise.

"He's here somewhere," someone said. Skipper assumed it was a lobster, and there was another with it.

"Boss said let the enemy come to him," he said. He heard the first lobster groan.

"We're not looking for him you idiot! Spike told us to look for his son. Do you ever listen?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because cadet ran off,"

"Uh, don't you mean Private?"

Whatever! Just find him before we're served with butter." The lobsters were getting closer and they turned the corner. Skipper noticed they had flashlights. Skipper cursed quietly and tugged Marlene down the hallway faster. They made another turn and ran into something. Skipper and Marlene stumbled backwards and whoever they ran into grunted. Skipper shook his head from dizziness and tackled the intruder.

"Who are you?" Skipper demanded in a loud whisper.

"Skipper?" the voice said.

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked, helping him up. He could see Kowalski's silhouette rub his head.

"Yeah it's me, Rico and Doris too," he said. Skipper felt something pull him into a big bear hug. It was Rico, he could tell because he felt the Mohawk tickle his beak.

"Hey, Rico," the leader said, patting his head.

"Are you the one who turned off the power?" he heard Doris ask. Skipper nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I have to find Private before Spike, I heard he ran off," Skipper said.

"He did, we're looking for him too," Kowalski said.

"Shh, the lobsters are getting closer," Marlene whispered. Everybody got dead quiet. Skipper silently motioned Rico and Kowalski to follow him. They heard the lobsters get closer and Kowalski and Rico waited for the signal. Skipper was about to attack, but something caught his earhole.

"When do you think boss will kill Spike and Private?" one lobster asked the other. Then, he heard a loud smack.

"Don't say that out loud! He'll kill them when Spike has proven himself unworthy. He promised Blowhole a minion and Private has run off so if we don't find him then they'll both be killed."

"Does Spike know?"

"No. The kid doesn't either." Skipper had heard enough and signaled them to attack. The three penguins launched themselves onto the lobsters and beat them senseless.

"Ah! Mercy!" one of the lobsters cried. Skipper held him by the neck and tried to stare at his eyes. "We're not the only lobsters looking you know," he said.

"There's more?" Skipper asked him.

"Yeah, just get it over with, pal," he said. Skipper sighed and shook his head, he pinched a certain spot of the lobster and he passed out. He should've killed him, but he had given Skipper advice and Skipper didn't feel like wasting his energy when he should save it for Spike.

"Come on, men, we have to find Private first. If you and the girls don't find him in twenty minutes, then evacuate the base." Skipper said with his flippers placed behind his back.

"But sir-"Kowalski tried to say but was interrupted.

"That's an order, soldier, get the girls out of here by then, don't worry about me, I'm not getting out of here until Private is by my side and Spike is dead." Skipper saluted his team and they saluted back. Kowalski and Rico waddled off and Skipper picked up a fallen flashlight held by one of the lobsters. He turned it on and he could finally see his way. He wondered where his son would be in a large lair like this. The hallways were like mazes. He started to walk off but was greeted by a sound.

"Skipper," a hushed whisper said. Skipper turned around and shined the flashlight in Marlene's face. She shielded it and turned it away.

"What is it, Marlene?" he asked. Marlene's face had saddened.

"Is that plan true?" she asked, depressed of the answer. Skipper nodded. "So this may be the last time I see you?" she asked. Skipper looked at the ground.

"Probably," he mumbled. Marlene ran to him and hugged him. Skipper took it by surprise and just let her do it. He rubbed her back as she nuzzled her pink nose in his chest feathers. She let go of him and stared at his baby blue eyes.

"Marlene, in case I never see you again," Skipper hesitated but did it anyway. He pecked Marlene's cheek. Her face instantly blushed a dark red and she chuckled.

"You call that a kiss?" she asked. She grabbed him and pulled him closer and kissed Skipper on the beak. It was a weird feeling Skipper had never experienced. It was surprisingly Skipper's first kiss. Marlene let go of him and waved. Skipper just stared at her for a moment. He was dazed. Is that really what it feels like when you're kissed? He shook his head and waved. He saw something behind her and flashed the light in the spot. There, stood Kowalski, Rico, and Doris, all had their mouths dropped. Marlene turned around and looked at them with an embarrassed expression. Skipper chuckled a bit.

"Okay, man, get searching, twenty minutes starts now." He turned around and stared to search.

* * *

><p>Private waddled around everywhere, around a corner was another hallway, around were another, and another. He felt like he was in a corn maze like humans have every Halloween. A bunch of characters from movies with chainsaws and stuff, but Private was in his own horror movie now. Everywhere, there was a lobster looking for him, his dad was looking for him as well, even Blowhole was on the hunt. Everyone was after him, waiting for him to show up just so they can ruin his life more. It seemed everybody was out to get him now.<p>

It wasn't fair at all that he was in this, all he wanted was Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico by his side, and everything would be fine. He wouldn't be as scared, he would be more relaxed. Private took in the moment to think what his life would be like if Skipper never helped him from the empire state building. Would he have a scar just like Spike? Would he be fighting Skipper right now? He could even be dead by the time if Skipper never saved him.

He thought about all the stuff Spike had said to him before the kidnapping. It was a lie, Spike was a big fake. And for the entire time, he really thought he was actually good. Skipper was right. Private was too naïve to see the evil in people. He was actually doing him good by saying mean and truthful stuff. But all Private did was yell at him. And even though they had apologized, Private still felt terrible about the fight they had on the clock tower.

He wondered where Skipper was at the moment. Was he fighting Spike? Looking for him? Maybe he was dead right now. Private did his best to not think of his leader and father dead on the floor. But it creeping back to haunt him. Private just huffed and sat down; he leaned his head on the wall behind him and let a tear slide down his cheek. All he felt was worthlessness without his comrades by his side.

"Is anyone there?" a voice asked a couple yards away from him. Private's blood froze as he heard the voice. It sounded like Blowhole's. "Is this someone else's searching spot?"

Private just sat there, hoping Blowhole would think he was talking to nothing and was walk off.

"Well, speak up whoever you are," Blowhole said irritated. Private slowly stood up and just belly-slid down the hallway. He heard Blowhole shouting at him to stop, but of course Private wouldn't stop for anything. He could feel the ground hum as Blowhole's Segway was on turbo speed and zoomed down the hallway.

"Stop!" Blowhole yelled again. Private rolled his eyes and turned a corner. There was, yet again, another hallway. When would it end? He continued to slide as fast as he could. His heart was pounding in his chest as he felt the machine getting closer; he could've sworn he could hear Blowhole laughing evilly, and it was getting louder.

"You can't run from me, Private," Blowhole shouted. How did he know it was him? Well, who else would he be chasing? Private wanted to scream so bad for his leader, for anyone. But if he screamed, someone else could come and help Blowhole catch him. He didn't want to risk that.

"Private! Stop!" Blowhole screamed.

"Nevah!" Private yelled. Then, all of a sudden, lights on the ceiling flickered on and off. Private looked above and had a puzzled face. Then, Private was knocked onto something. It was another animal. The impact was strong and Private got the wind knocked out of him. The intruder and him toppled over each other and landed hard. Private shook his head and got off the intruder.

"Private!" The animal screamed. It was Skipper!

"Skippah!" Private squealed and the two hugged. Private tried to pull himself away because he figured the hug would be too weird for his leader. But Skipper held him tighter.

"Oh-"Skipper tried to say but Private shut his beak.

"Shh! Blowhole is here somewhere. He said. Skipper nodded and Private looked behind him.

"I think he's gone," he said.

"Oh, young Private, have you not learned?" a sly voice asked around the darkness. Skipper and Private looked around nervously and the lights flickered on and off again. Blowhole's face showed up here and there in the light. The two penguins back up and their backs met a wall.

"Yes, when will you learn?" said another voice, It was Spike's. The two were in front of them in the darkness. But all Private felt was his heart pounding in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chappy, I know, but I couldn't help it. I hope you review! Bye!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 A Fight in the Dark

**Hey ya'll! Hold the lawsuits, I've kept my promise! But I have a warning; my fighting scenes aren't really the best so just cross your fingers! I have a little announcement, since this is my last POM story going solo; I'm trying to reach 100 reviews when this story reaches the ending. So…REVIEW GUYS, REVIEW! (0.0) **

***clears throat* yeah, got a little out-of-hand there, right?**

**SQUEEEEAAAAAL! Did anyone see those recent new episodes this morning? Ah! They were cute! There was Pripper! (My definition of the Skipper/Private *Fatherly-Relationship*) You have to see them!**

**I'm very hyper right now. CURSE YOU DR. PEPPER!**

**Another announcement, I've updated this a day earlier because I need to study for finals today. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**A Fight in the Dark**

Skipper tried to look at Private's face, but he could barely see a thing, but he knew one thing, his enemies were in front of them and ready to fight. Life seemed to feel like the end for a minute, Skipper just hoped that if he died, he'll die with his only family standing beside him. He felt the wall behind him, there was defiantly no way out. He touched Private's shoulder as a comforting gesture, but it wouldn't work, Private was shaking, he could hear the youth's heart pounding out of his chest. It made Skipper mad to see his son so afraid of his real dad and Blowhole, what all did they do to him? Skipper stood in front of Private and tried to face the villains, though it was hard to see them.

"End of the line, Spike and Blowhole," he said as tough as he could.

"It's not the end of the line until your dead and Private is on the dark side." Spike snarled.

"Why do you want Private on the dark side so badly?" Skipper asked, a little naively.

"Because if you didn't show up that one night he would be," Spike shouted.

"You're just so determined to have him on the dark side that you don't even know what's best for him!" Skipper yelled.

"Oh, I think I know what's best!" Spike yelled back.

"Your own son is cowering at the sight of you, is that not sad to you?" Skipper asked. Spike snickered.

"That's a sign of power," he said. Skipper scowled.

"That's just sad," he said, taking a step forward.

"I just can't wait to kill you," Spike said. Skipper heard Blowhole's Segway pull up some.

"Hello? He's my villain, too," he said, a little whiny.

"Back off, dolphin, I've known him longer," Spike said. Skipper could just hear the rage build up inside Blowhole. Then, there was a large smack, and Spike had crashed into Skipper and Private. He heard his son grunt and fall to the ground. Skipper grabbed his flipper, at least he thoughts it was Private's, the flipper he had grabbed was bigger. Skipper received a punch to the beak and he stumbled backward.

Skipper tasted his own blood that had dripped from his beak. He wiped it off quick and put his flippers in front of him to make sure he didn't run into anything. Then, he received a punch in the stomach. But he heard that childish grunt and he felt the littler flipper. He grabbed the flipper and pulled him closer.

"Private, chill, it's me," he said. He felt the flipper he was holding relax and Private turned around; he and Private were back to back, facing whoever came into their path. "Be careful," Skipper said.

"Yeah, you too," Private said.

"Kill them all!" He heard Blowhole scream. His lobsters must have been backing him up.

"Not my son!" Spike shouted at Skipper's right. "What are you doing?"

"Silly pen-goo-in, I had a plan to dispose of you and Private a long time ago, you know, once you proved yourself you couldn't be a villain, which is exactly what you're doing," Blowhole explained with an evil chuckle. "Now, my lobsters, kill the pen-goo-ins, for the final time!" And with that, Skipper heard battle cries all around him.

* * *

><p>Kowalski held Doris's flipper as they, Rico and Marlene walked in the dark. They had heard screaming and walked to that. He heard Skipper and Spike, shouting about their son, he could tell there would be a fight sooner or later. He turned to the females.<p>

"I've got a plan, you girls go to the control room and turn the power back on, once it's on, we can get Skipper and Private out of here." He explained.

"Are you sure?" he heard his sweet love ask.

"Positive, those two need us more than ever. Hurry!" he said. He heard the girls run away to find the control room.

"Come on, Doris, it should be this way," he heard Marlene say and then, the sound of running paws and a humming Segway was no more. Kowalski sighed and wished them luck in his mind. He motioned Rico to come and followed the sound of the shouting and creped to it. Kowalski gently pulled his body closer to a corner and poked his head out, though he couldn't see anything, he could hear the conversation, louder than ever. He could tell, Blowhole, Spike, Skipper and Private are right in front of him. All he and Rico had to do was wait for the lights to come on.

* * *

><p>Marlene and Doris ran to the control room. Marlene listened closely for the sound of beeping or just any sound of electronics. But, she could finally see something; she saw something green and walked closer to it. She slowed down and walked in. she realized it was the control room; thank the Lord the door was open for her to see inside. She jumped onto the stool and looked at the screen. She could see every hallway; the cameras were night vision, so she could see.<p>

"Night vision?" she asked.

"Yep," Doris confirmed and looked around for the power button. Marlene put her paw on her chin.

"Wow, Kowalski was right, villains do get the good stuff," she muttered.

"I found the switch!" she heard Doris whisper loudly from behind. Marlene walked over to the switch and flipped it on. Then, the power flicked on. The girls covered their eyes and then smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Skipper was feeling around but all of a sudden, the power came on! He flinched and shielded his face, but let his eyes adjust. He looked around and saw lobsters running to him with fierce battle cries. He got into battle stance quickly and fought them off. One lobster pinched his flipper and all of a sudden, he felt like he had no use of it. He grunted and grabbed his flipper.<p>

"Don't use your flippers!" a voice screamed at him. Skipper looked around and saw Kowalski and Rico. Rico went over to beat Lobsters while Kowalski came to Skipper's aid.

"Kowalski?" he asked. Kowalski didn't exactly answer him but just checked his flipper.

"Yeah, just don't slap or punch, just kick, they can't pinch your feet that quick, and aim for the face," he ordered. Skipper looked at him for a second and just nodded. He didn't know where his team came from, but he was just glad they were with them. Rico kicked a lobster in the face and waddled up to Skipper, he offered a high-five and Skipper accepted it.

"Yeah!" Rico squatted and continued to fight. Skipper chuckled and kicked a lobster in the face. He looked around his surroundings; they were in another long hallway, surrounded by lobsters. He turned around and searched for Private. The younger cadet had kicked a lobster in the face and did a sly smile. He let out a childish battle cry and grabbed one by the shoulders; he swung the helpless lobster and knocked him into two others. He chuckled at their scream and then kicked another. Skipper smiled a bit, Private had always been the good guy; you could never change that, even if you forced him.

He looked over and saw Rico, with a crazy smile and he was throwing grenades at every lobster in his path. Kowalski was sticking to his own method and kicked the lobsters in the face once or twice. Skipper had realized that had to be the best unit he had ever had, nobody could beat him and his men.

"Skippah! Look out!" Private's squeaky voice rang out, jerking Skipper back to reality. He turned around and saw Blowhole with a laser pointed at him. He gasped and jumped out of the way. As Skipper hit the dirt, he looked around and saw that the laser beam was flying right at Private. The youth thought quick and grabbed a lobster and used it as a shield. The laser hit them and they were forced back, the lobster was roasted and Private dropped him and blew his flippers that were filled with steam. Blowhole cackled with glee and fired it again, but this time at Spike. Spike acted quick and just jumped out of the way. He toppled over and knocked Skipper down.

Skipper jumped to his feet and pushed Spike to the ground. Kowalski and Rico ran to their leader's side and jumped back to back to back. All the lobsters were down and it was just them and Blowhole and Spike. Spike stood up and grabbed Private's shoulders, his face looked black from recent explosions. Private looked at him with a bit of fear.

"Are you okay?" he asked the youth. Private nodded.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked.

"I was too hard on you, son, I've realized that now. You're still my son, and no matter what anybody has told you, I love you and don't forget it," Spike said, shaking Private's shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad you got that off your chest, Spike," Blowhole said and approached them with the laser in his flippers and a smirk. "Because it's time to annihilate you,"

"Please don't," Spike pleaded. Spike and Private backed up against a wall and eyed the laser with fear.

"It's not personal, Spike, it's just business. I made a promise that I force myself to keep," Blowhole said, evilly and loaded the laser. He pointed it at them, and did an evil laugh.

"No!" Skipper screamed. The world had slowed down for a second. He looked at Spike and Private's face as they gripped the wall. They looked exactly the same, both chubby face were filled with fear. But, Skipper saw the wheels turning in Spike's head, the penguin grabbed Private's flipper and pulled him out of the way. The light green beam was too bright to see what happened after that.

"I LOVE YOU!" A voice rang out.

"Ah!" Private screamed and was flying out of the way of the explosion. He landed on the floor and slid to his team. They scooped him up and examined him. Private pushed them away and looked back.

"Dad!" he screamed. In front of Blowhole, was a wall with a huge hole and steam floating above the edges. And Spike was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>SNIFF! Sad stuff! I know Spike's chacter was changed around a bit but he IS crazy. A lot of villains are. Well, i've gout finals to study for, wish me luck!<strong>

**Bye! Review please! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 Free Falling

**SURPRISE! I have updated early again. The epilog will be updated either tomorrow or Tuesday. **

**In case you were wondering, the sleepover was fun and so was my reunion. And thank you appleduck and Cudabear for the nice reviews on that announcement I updated. **

**Just to let ya'll know, I don't own the title to the chapter, that's a title to a song by the famous Tom Petty. But, it does fit the chapter well. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S- Try to get 100 reviews!**

**Chapter 15**

**Free Falling**

Skipper set a gentle flipper on Private's shoulder. The youth looked at the ground and sighed loudly, he squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. His shoulders all of a sudden began to shake and he cried silently. Spike had died, Private's fathered had died, and before he did, he saved him. What a very fatherly thing he did. Private whirled around and hugged his leader; Skipper took a surprising step backward and set another flipper on his back. The flat-headed penguin down at the sobbing Private then up at the evil Blowhole, who was cackling at Spike's annihilation. He lowered his brow and gently pulled Private away; he took a step forward and clenched his fists.

"That's the last straw, Blowhole," the leader said. The dolphin turned around and smirked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Skipper. Did you want to go first?" he asked with an evil chuckle. Private waddled up and stood beside Skipper.

"How could you?" he asked in a choppy voice. Blowhole's smirk widened.

"Young Private, it's not my fault your father was a looser," he said. Private clenched his fists and launched at the evil dolphin. Blowhole aimed the laser at the youth and laughed. "It's just too easy." He said and set the tip of his flipper on the trigger.

"No!" Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico yelled.

"Rico! Cork me!" Skipper commanded. As fast as lightning, Rico hacked the requested cork and Skipper caught it. "Kowalski! Launch me!" He yelled. The scientist picked up his leader and threw him at the laser with no questions asked. Skipper flew across the room and threw the cork into the nozzle of Blowhole's weapon. The beam of the laser was forced back and blew up in the dolphin's flippers. The explosion blew Skipper and Private back and they landed hard. Each looked up at Blowhole, he was coughing and his face was black, dust from his weapon was left on his flippers. He brushed off the remains and pressed a button on his Segway and a whole formed above him in the ceiling.

"Another time, pen-goo-ins!" he declared and a blue orb surrounded him and his Segway. He began to float away but Private apparently had other plans. The youth jumped on top of the orb and began to pound on it.

"Private! Stop!" Skipper ordered, but Private was determined, he continued to beat the orb until he just couldn't get down, Blowhole was already too high, if Private jumped, he would be killed. Kowalski and Rico ran to Skipper.

"Do we shoot it down, sir?" Kowalski asked. Rico hacked up a bazooka and aimed it at the flying orb. Skipper held up a flipper.

"Hold your fire, you might hit Private," he said, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Then what do we do?" Kowalski asked. Skipper shook his head.

"I'm working on it," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Private was beating on the orb as many times as possible, he couldn't let Blowhole get away this time, not after what he did.<p>

"What are you doing? Get off!" Blowhole yelled from the inside.

"No!" Private squealed.

"You're going to break it!"

"That's the plan!" Private yelled and punched it again.

"And what do you think you'll do once you make it inside, hmm? Beat me up? You can't avenge your father, Private. Spike is gone! Avenging is useless when it comes to me." Blowhole taunted.

"He finally found the good in him and you destroyed him!" the penguin yelled, still pounding on the glass.

"Private, I'm giving you ten seconds to jump off or I will kill you myself," Blowhole warned. "All I have to do is hit 'the electric force filed button' and you'll be toast." Private thought for a second and looked down, he could see all of Coney Island, he could just die if he jumped. But was it better than being electrocuted?

"One," Blowhole counted. Private gasped and looked down, he tried to look at the dolphin, but it was hard to see him through the cracked glass.

"Two,"

Private stood up and looked around nervously, before he knew it, Blowhole had already counted to seven. He looked down once more and took in a deep breath, but before he could jump, the cracked glass crumbled under the chubby bird. Private yelled and fell into the orb. Blowhole yelled as well, but not out of shock, glass had scratched his body and he moved around franticly.

Private fell on his control panel and accidentally pushed random buttons. One made the orb go super-fast and they sped up. The two were jerked backward and screaming. Blowhole looked down at him and through down a clenched fist. Private dodged it and then another, and another. Blowhole was so enraged he didn't even notice he was destroying his own machinery.

* * *

><p>Skipper had binoculars and was staring up at the scene; the orb was going in circles, speeding up and slowing down, and just flying rapidly.<p>

"What the sam hill is going on up there?" Skipper thought out loud.

"I don't know, I can't see," Kowalski said.

"Hey! We got here as quick as we could, what's going on?" Marlene asked as she and Doris ran to them.

"Private made his way inside Blowhole's glass orb and they seem to be fighting," Kowalski informed the females.

"Oh no! What if they hit the self-destruct button?" Doris yelled, putting her flippers on the top of her head and looking up helplessly.

"Blowhole has a self-destruct button?" Marlene asked. Doris nodded.

"What do we do?" Rico squawked, pain-filled.

"Pray, ladies and gents, there's nothing we can do at this point." Skipper said, lowering the binoculars.

* * *

><p>Private dodged as many attacks as he could as Blowhole slammed his fists down. He looked around as quick as he could, he spotted an eraser on the panel, why it was there, he really didn't know, per hasped Blowhole used it to erase plans he sketched on paper? Private launched himself to the utensil and grabbed it. As Blowhole slammed down another blow, Private jumped above the enemy and dropped the eraser in his blowhole. The dolphin instantly stopped and tried to reach it, but he couldn't. Private was knocked back down on the panel and landed on something round.<p>

"Self-destruct in five seconds," A female voice rang out. Red lights flash around and Private gasped, he looked up at Blowhole, who eyed Private with pure hatred. He grunted and smacked Private with his back flipper. The youth was knocked into the glass and it shattered, Private was flown into the open and fell. Behind him, was the loud explosion, he felt the heat singe his flippers and he squealed as he fell to his death.

* * *

><p>Skipper gasped and dropped the binoculars.<p>

"P'ivate!" Rico yelled.

"Rico! Hack a trampoline!" Skipper pleaded. The explosives expert saluted and hacked a miniature trampoline. "Everybody grab hold!" Skipper commanded. He, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, and Doris grabbed an end of the bouncy item and lifted it.

"Status, Mr. Kowalski!" Skipper yelled.

"We need to go more to the left!" the scientist informed, looking at the falling Private above with his eyes squinted.

"You heard the man! Left!" Skipper yelled. The group went more to the left.

"A tiny bit to the right," Kowalski said. The group went right. Private's screams were becoming clearer and Skipper dared to look up at him. Private was circling in midair and free falling into nothing. The chubby bird was falling, closer and closer until he finally hit the bouncy surface of the trampoline. He did another flip and landed again. Everybody dropped the item gently and Private sat up and looked around him. Skipper was about to talk, but was interrupted by Marlene.

"Look out!" She screamed, pointing at the sky. Skipper looked up and saw multiple pieces of glass and burning fire falling directly at the group. Skipper grabbed Private, who was holding his head and looking at his spinning surroundings.

"Hit the dirt!" he yelled. He pulled Private off the trampoline and ran along with everybody else, who all did their best to run out of range. The fire and glass from the recent explosion smacked the ground and traveled across the floor. Everybody was blown feet away, fur and feather may have been singed, but no bad burns had occurred. The group of animals picked themselves off the ground and checked themselves. Skipper helped Private up and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, soldier?" he asked. Private nodded and Skipper smiled.

"Good," he said then smacked him upside the head. Private yelped and rubbed the sore spot and stared at his officer, confused. "That's for scaring us," he said with his flippers crossed. He couldn't help but smile after what he had said. Private stopped rubbing and cracked a smile back.


	16. Epilog

**Hey ya'll SNIFF! Sad stuff, last chapter. Even though this may be my last story (solo) I might update more drabbles, comedy ones like "Nothing Happened!" or some romance ones for Koris and Skilene. **

**Thank you time!**

**Donakiko****- You're one of those reviewers that's always got some penguin skit that I always look forward to read. When I need a laugh, I make sure to read yours. Can't wait for more "Like Father Like Son"!**

**KeikoDa'Kitteh****-You're my fanfiction sissy and I can always use you're encouragement and cheering for stories. And when you want something, you go get it! Such as a sequel -.-" I'm just kidding. Love you to death! I can't wait for more "All's Fair in Love and War"!**

**Layra****- Oh Layra… I can always count on a review from you, even if it's the same thing; of course it isn't always, though. Keep up the good work with reviewing!**

**Cudabear****-You're that special reviewer that I can always count on for advice, whether it's on fictionpress or fanfiction. I'm super happy for you and your fiancé. Have a happy life together! And extra luck on publishing your very own novel, I'll await an autograph in the future ;) Can't wait for more "Power of Silence"! **

**Private2Kowalski****-You're pretty much my fanfiction brother. I just wanna say, it's a true honor writing a story with you. And thank you for those three reviews after chapter 15, thanks to you, I got my 100****th**** review. :D I can't wait for more "Skipper's Father Side"!**

**SkipperPrivate****-I'm not going to lie, I don't have much to say except to thank you for reviewing, and yay! You finally added the "K" in your username. I seriously didn't know if I should've told you, I wasn't sure if you wanted it that way or not -.- thanks again! **

**Tenma Matsukaze- ****Well, same as ****SkipperPrivate. ****Not much but a big thank you! I really do appreciate the reviews. **

**Well, those were for the authors who mainly reviewed the story. I am still very thankful for anybody who had reviewed at least once and for people who have read it. Thanks to everyone, because of ya'll, I got 1, 00 views every month! :D**

**Enjoy the final chapter! (Sorry the epilog is so short!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog <strong>

**Home at Last**

The funeral for Spike was short, but very tearful for some people. Private walked in a straight line with a bucket of his father's ashes and the team respectfully buried them. Even though Skipper thought Spike didn't deserve a funeral, but he_ did _save Private from a tragic death, he respected that. After all, Spike found the good in him before he passed; he deserved some sort of respect.

After the funeral, everybody went home, Rico hacked up their car, Skipper, Private, Rico, and Marlene rode in that. Kowalski hitched a ride on Doris's Segway, each drove side by side. The drive to Central Park was long; Skipper wished they had more flying transportation. He should add that to the list of things for Rico to store. As Rico drove them home, Skipper and Marlene sat in the back as Private sat with Rico in the front.

"You guys were brave," Marlene said. Skipper glanced at her and cracked a smile.

"You were, too," he said encouragingly. Marlene smiled a bit, Skipper could tell she wanted to refuse but just didn't say it.

"I'm just glad everybody is okay and we're all going home," she said, her huge, hazel eyes staring at the sky and the soft wind ruffling her fur.

"I'm glad you're not going feral anymore," Skipper said. Marlene chuckled.

"Ha, me too," she said. "Hey, how do you think we'll explain all of this at the zoo?"

"We don't," Skipper said, sternly. "We just can't, it's highly classified, and I hate answering stupid questions. Nobody believes are missions anyway." Skipper looked at the ground for a moment.

"They will if you tell them," Marlene said, dimly.

"No dice, my paranoia says if I do, they could spread rumors or take advantage," Skipper said.

"But what does your heart say?" Marlene asked. Skipper looked at her, indistinctly.

"My heart?" he asked. Marlene smiled and nodded, interested.

"Uh, maybe it would be nice for the fellow zoo neighbors to know that we work our butts off for what we do and…maybe some appreciation would be nice…" Skipper said, looking back at to see if that was good enough. Her smiles widened.

"You see? If that's what you've thought all along, then maybe you should tell them more, maybe they'll start believing you. I mean, don't you think it would be cool if they praised you for doing what you do?" she said. Skipper nodded in slight agreement.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"It's a start," Marlene said, leaning her back on the soft seat.

* * *

><p>When everyone finally got home, it was straight to the bunks. Kowalski took Doris to her habitat and Skipper took Marlene to hers, he held her paw as they did. Skipper never thought that one day; he would be holding her paw and be kissing her and taking her to missions. But he did, and surprisingly, he enjoyed it.<p>

When the two finally got to Marlene's cave, she kissed him shyly on the cheek. Skipper stiffened, as if he's never been kissed before. Marlene chuckled and patted his back. Skipper's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink. Was he blushing? Marlene waved at him and walked inside her cave. Skipper finally waved back and went back to the H.Q

* * *

><p>Kowalski helped Doris off of her Segway and into her tank Alice gave her. Kowalski smiled and kissed her forehead. Doris gave him a fake smile and looked at the water ripples in the water. Kowalski frowned.<p>

"Doris, what's wrong?" he asked. A tear fell from her eye and landed in the shaky water.

"Do you think Blowhole lived through that crash?" she asked, giving her lover big, woeful eyes. Kowalski dropped his head.

"Uh, there's a possibility he might've, but I don't want to get your hopes up for nothing," the scientist said. Doris nodded and gave him another fake smile.

"I think I just lost my brother," she whispered, shakily. Kowalski frowned again, he wasn't good at cheering people up, unless it was a child, that way he could get hurt and make the child smile widely. He just sighed and brought her in a tight hug as she let more tears fall. It will take her a while to get over her brother, whether he was alive or not. But not matter what; Kowalski will get her through it. He promised.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night; the penguins were in their bunks. Skipper did fall asleep but woke up two hours later. He just lay on his back, thinking about the previous mission. The scene of Spike's death played in his mind over and over. In a split second, he saved his son and just fell to dust. What if he just saved himself and Private was the only one dead? How would that have turned out?<p>

Skipper erased the thought out of his mind and just hopped out of bed. He took a second to examine his team. Kowalski was curled in a ball, mumbling something about science. Rico was on his stomach, snoring loudly. And finally Private….wasn't there? Skipper stared at his bunk for almost five seconds and slapped his forehead. He walked up to the ladder and poked his head out of the fishbowl entrance.

He looked around and saw the youth, yet again, on top of the clock tower. He sighed in relief and headed up there. Once he did, he saw Private, with his little feet spread out and his body being supported by his flippers that were spread out behind him. He looked over and saw Skipper, unlike the reaction he had had last time, he stood at attention and saluted. Skipper shook his flat head and held up a flipper.

"As you were, soldier," he mumbled. Private sat back down in the same position and sighed.

"I think I killed him," he said, quietly. Skipper sat a couple feet away.

"Who, Blowhole?" he said. Private nodded.

"He was attacking me, and I… stuck an erasah in his blowhole. I watched him choke and he just threw me out." The young cadet explained. Skipper shrugged.

"Things happen, death happens, it's a part of life and you were just saving yours," Skipper said. Private barley even looked at him.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Skipper shuffled uncomfortably.

"Hey, I have something for you," he said reaching behind him. It was Private's army dog tag. Private grinned and took it, happily.

"Where did you find it?" he asked.

"Oh, I found it the day you were taken, I figured it was just there for safe keepings and Spike just got a hold of it." Skipper said. Private cocked his head to the side.

"That's weird; I lost this a couple years ago. I wonder how Spike found it." the young penguin shrugged and put it over his neck and looked down at it with a smile. "Thank you, sir." He said.

"You're welcome," Skipper said.

"So, I have an important question," the Brit said.

"Yes, young Private?"

"Does this mean you're my dad?" he asked a little shy. Skipper stared at him for a moment, not entirely sure about the answer. He just shrugged.

"I don't see why not, you still need some parental guidance, but that doesn't mean I'm not your commanding officer anymore." Skipper said.

"Yes, sir!" Private squealed and ran up to his leader and father and hugged him. Skipper hugged him back and smiled. After all endings of missions he's ever braced, this one was the happiest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff! That was pretty sad rapping this up. <strong>

**I'm really glad I finally finished this story. **

**So, review please! For the last time...**


End file.
